Perfect Triangle
by silbernewolfsfrau
Summary: Draco und Severus sind glücklich miteinander verlobt. Als Harry, der in beide verliebt ist, während eines Schneesturmes in ihrem Haus strandet, ist es unvermeidlich, dass etwas passiert. Slash! Sev/Harry/Draco Mpreg!
1. Part One

Huhu....

Passend zu Heilig Abend kommt mein neuestes Übersetzungs-Projekt: **Perfect Triangle**, geschrieben von **Light Catastrophe**!! Sie hat mir freundlicherweise erlaubt, diese Story aus dem Englischen ins Deutsche zu übersetzen. =)

An diejenigen, die auch schon meine Übersetzung ‚Parallel Lines' gelesen haben:

Jupp, hier habt ihr euren Sieger der Abstimmung mit 32 Stimmen bei der 1. Wahl und 29 Stimmen beim Finale!! ;o) Noch einmal ein großes Danke an diejenigen, die mitgemacht haben. ^^

So, jetzt ein paar Infos zu dieser Story:

_Summary_: Draco und Severus sind glücklich verlobt. Als Harry, der in beide verliebt ist, während eines Schneesturmes in ihrem Haus strandet, ist es unvermeidlich, dass etwas passiert.

_Author_: Light Catastrophe

_Translator_: silbernewolfsfrau

_Beta_: Mamodo ( Danke, Süße!!! =3 )

_Pairing_: Harry/Severus/Draco

_Genres_: Romance, Angst

_Rating_: ab 18

_Warnings_: yaoi, slash, threesomes, lemons, mpreg, angst, some swearing, ignoriert HBP und DH

_Disclaimer_: So wie immer können wir alle nur davon träumen, Harry Potter zu besitzen.

_Chapters_: 5

_Words in English_: 21,028

_Link_: www. fanfiction .net/s /4113744 /1/ Perfect_Triangle (Ohne Leerzeichen)

-

So, weiterhin muss ich noch etwas dazu sagen, ehe es noch Missverständnisse oder so regnet:

Diese Story hat ein paar Parallelen zu der Story ‚The Pain of Misunderstandings' von ‚betsanne', welche mir persönlich sehr gut gefällt. (Wollte die schon vor über nem Jahr übersetzen, nur hat die Autorin leider nie auf meine Mail geantwortet… *seufz* … naja, kann man nix machen)

Jedenfalls ist sich die Autorin von ‚Perfect Triangle' dessen mittlerweile auch bewusst, nachdem sie darauf hingewiesen wurde. Jedoch kannte sie diese Story vorher nicht und ich denke, da es so viele Storys da draußen gibt, die sich wie eineiige Zwillinge ähneln, sollte man hier auf ein paar Parallelen nicht herumreiten. ;o)

Das wollte ich nur noch mal gesagt haben…. ^_^

-

Gut, ich glaube, ich hab euch mit meinem Geschwafel nun genug genervt. Viel Spaß beim ersten Kapitel vooooon:

**

* * *

  
**

**Perfect** _Triangle_

**B**_y_ L**i**_g_h**t** _C_a**t**_a_s**t**_r_o**p**_h_e

_Part_ **One**

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Harry schlurfte mit seinen Füßen vor der Eingangstür des großen Hauses vor ihm, sich seinen Schal enger an seinen Hals ziehend, um soviel Körperwärme zu behalten wie nur möglich. Das große Paket in seinen Armen haltend, brachte er endlich den Mut auf die Türklingel zu betätigen. Seine langen, femininen Finger kamen in Kontakt mit der kalten Winterluft und drückten auf den Knopf. Irgendwo tief im Haus, hörte er ein antwortendes Klingeln. Nach einigen Minuten öffnete Severus Snape elegant die Tür, obwohl er selbst ziemlich zerzaust aussah: die Haare sexy durcheinander, Kleidung wahllos um seinen großen, schlanken Körper geschlungen. Der ebenholz-haarige Junge biss sich auf die Lippe und versuchte, seine Gefühle für den älteren Mann tief und sicher in der hintersten Ecke seines Herzens zu vergraben.

„Mr. Potter.", sagte Severus leise. „Was bringt Sie mitten in _meinen_ Weihnachtsferien hierher?"

Der angesprochene Junge starrte seinen Tränkelehrer böse an, jedoch war es nicht einmal im Ansatz ernst gemeint. „Professor Dumbledore schickt mich mit diesem Paket." Er hob es in seinen Armen höher, um es zu beweisen. „Er sagt, es enthält wichtige Tränkezutaten, die Sie über die Ferien brauchen würden. Vertrauen Sie mir," , fügte er hinzu, „wenn mich irgendjemand anders gefragt hätte, wäre ich nicht hier. Ich wäre in Hogwarts, wo es _warm_ ist."

„Wer ist an der Tür, Sev?", rief eine Stimme aus dem Inneren des Hauses.

Sev? Dieser Spitzname verknotet ihm den Magen. Nur ein enger Freund... oder ein Liebhaber... würde Severus bei so einem Namen nennen.

Der ältere Mann lächelte zynisch und nahm Harry das Paket ab. „Es ist nur Potter, Dray!"

Plötzlich erschien ein blonder Junge in Harrys Alter im Türrahmen, nur mit einer Pyjama-Hose bekleidet. Harry wurde fast schon körperlich schlecht. Die zwei Männer, die er seit Jahren liebte, waren Liebhaber, soviel war klar. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass er vielleicht eine Chance mit wenigstens einem von beiden haben würde, aber nun wurde seine ganze Hoffnung einfach beiseite gefegt.

„Severus.", schimpfte Draco, die Hände auf seinen Hüften. „Lass ihn rein. Er sieht aus, als wäre ihm übel. Es muss unglaublich kalt draußen sein." Ohne es weiter in Frage zu stellen, fasste er um den älteren Mann herum und zog Harry hinein, schloss die Tür und somit die kalte Luft aus. „Nun, Harry.", sagte er, ein wenig ungeschickt. „Was bringt dich zu uns?"

Harry und Draco waren beide momentan in ihrem siebten Jahr in Hogwarts. Sie hatten ihren Abschluss noch nicht gemacht. Zu sagen, dass es ein wenig seltsam war, Draco hier zu finden, halbnackt mit Severus Snape, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts.

Als Harry nichts sagte, lächelte Draco nur und sagte: „Ich werde mir ein Shirt überziehen und uns dann einen Tee machen." Er gab Severus ein Zeichen und griff nach seiner Hand. „Nicht gehen, Harry, okay?"

Der kleinere Junge nickte taub und sah zu, wie die Beiden die große Treppe, die zum ersten Stock des Hauses führte, hinauf verschwanden. Sobald sie außer Sicht waren, lehnte Harry sich schwer gegen die Wand, schloss seine Augen und versuchte, so zu tun, als wäre dies alles ein Traum, als hätte er wirklich noch eine Chance. Aber er wusste, es war nicht wahr.

Ein paar Minuten später, riss ihn das Geräusch von näher kommenden Füßen aus seinen Gedanken. Draco und Severus standen vor ihm, nun präsentabler aussehend. „Die Küche ist hier entlang.", sagte Draco mit einem entschuldigenden Blick.

Über das letzte Jahr oder so hinweg, nach Voldemorts Niederlage, hatte Draco versucht freundlich zu Harry zu sein, erkennend, dass sie eine Menge gemeinsam hatten. Auch wenn sie nicht wirklich Freunde waren, hatte sich zumindest ein gegenseitiges Vertrauen zwischen ihnen gebildet – zumindest auf Dracos Seite. Harry allerdings hatte sich fest und schmerzvoll in den blonden Jungen verknallt.

Severus jedoch… Harry war sich nicht sicher, wann er begonnen hatte, Gefühle für den Mann zu hegen. Vielleicht waren sie immer da gewesen und er hatte es einfach erst vor kurzer Zeit erkannt.

Sie setzten sich an den Küchentisch, nachdem Draco den Tee zubereitet hatte. „Möchten Sie Zucker oder Sahne, Potter?", fragte der schwarzhaarige Mann.

„Zucker, bitte, _Sir_.", sagte er, Betonung auf das letzte Wort legend, in einem Versuch, so wie sein altes Selbst zu handeln. Und dennoch, er konnte sich beinahe nicht daran erinnern, wie sein altes Selbst gewesen war; bevor er Voldemort besiegt hatte, bevor sich all diese neuen Gefühle entwickelt hatten. Nach ein paar Momenten der Stille, wagte sich Harry schließlich vor. „So, ihr seid also zusammen?"

Dracos Gesicht erhellte sich sofort und die Seiten von Severus Mund gingen definitiv ein wenig nach oben. „Wir sind jetzt eigentlich schon seit einem Jahr zusammen.", antwortete Draco. „Wir hatten geplant, der Welt unsere Verlobung nach meinem Abschluss mitzuteilen, aber du weißt ja, Harry. Die Dinge enden nie so, wie sie sollen."

Der grünäugige Junge nickte und lächelte sie ermutigend an, jedoch fühlte es sich leer an. Dieses eine Wort wiederholte sich in seinem Kopf, ein endloses Mantra: _Verlobung_. „Ich weiß das sogar sehr gut. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

Eine Windböe ratterte plötzlich am Fenster. Die drei fuhren gleichzeitig mit ihren Köpfen zum Fenster herum. Draußen war die Welt weiß. Selbst in der kurzen Zeit, die er im Haus gewesen war, hatte sich ein heftiger Schneesturm gebildet. Harry stand auf und schob seinen Stuhl vom Tisch weg. „Ich sollte gehen. Vielen Dank!"

Aber als er sich zum gehen wandte, spürte er wieder diese starke Hand auf seinem Arm, die langen Finger schlangen sich ganz um seinen dürren Oberarm. „Du kannst nicht gehen, Harry.", bat Draco, die Stimme voller Sorge. „Du müsstest eine Meile in diesem Schneesturm laufen, ehe du hinter die Apparier-Schilde gelangst. Und wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich sagen, dass dein kleiner Körper nicht in der Lage wäre, diesen Schneesturm durchzustehen. Es gibt hier jede Menge freie Schlafzimmer, in denen du bleiben könntest und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass hier in diesem großen Haus auch noch irgendwo Klamotten herumliegen."

Severus nickte. „So sehr ich Sie auch nicht leiden kann, Potter, ich würde Sie nur sehr ungern aus dem Schnee schaufeln, tot, wenn der Sturm vorbei ist. Ich habe noch Kleidung hier, die ich getragen habe, als ich sehr viel jünger war, vielleicht zehn Jahre alt, die dürften Ihnen passen.", schnarrte er. Sein blonder Liebhaber boxte ihn fest in den Arm.

Harry senkte den Kopf, sein Herz schmerzte bei Severus Kommentar. Er war schon immer sehr unsicher wegen seines Körpers gewesen – wie klein er war – und er hasste es, dass Severus das erwähnen musste. Nur gut, dass er keine Persönlichkeit hatte, die zu seinem Körper passte, zumindest außerhalb. „Für den Fall, dass Sie es noch nicht bemerkt haben, Professor, ich bin siebzehn – erwachsen. Sie müssen sich nicht immer über mich lustig machen, nur weil ich nicht so kalt wie Sie bin." Selbst als er das sagte, wusste er, dass es nicht wahr war. Das sah er allein daran, wie sein Arm schützend um Dracos Taille geschlungen war.

Draco berührte den Arm seines älteren Liebhabers. Verstehen herrschte zwischen den Beiden und dann stand der Blonde auf. „Komm schon, Harry. Ich werde dir zeigen, wo du schlafen kannst."

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Auch wenn Draco Harry nicht wirklich gut kannte, wusste er, dass irgendetwas dem kleineren, schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu schaffen machte; etwas tiefer gehendes als die Tatsache, dass er und Severus Liebhaber waren. Draco erkannte das an der Art, wie er die Schultern hängen ließ, wie seine Augen immer wieder zu Boden sahen. Irgendetwas an ihm war nicht wirklich… Harry-ähnlich. Aber er kam nicht darauf, was diese depressivere Version von Harry ausgelöst hatte.

Draco führte ihn über die Treppe nach oben und öffnete eine Tür zu seiner Rechten, einen großen, eleganten Raum offenbarend wie Harry ihn nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er versuchte, nicht zu erstaunt auszusehen, aber das klappte nicht allzu gut. Es gab ein großes Himmelbett, einen Garderobe aus Buche, einen riesigen Kleiderschrank und (der Teil, der Harry am besten gefiel) ein breites Fensterbrett, von dem aus man auf die wunderschöne, schneebedeckte Welt sehen konnte. „Wenn du willst,", sagte der große Blonde, „kannst du dich hier einrichten, bis das Abendessen fertig ist. Severus ist ein wunderbarer Koch. Er mag es nicht, wenn Hauselfen sein Essen zubereiten, also macht er es selbst, wenn er nicht in Hogwarts ist. Im Schrank sollten ein paar Klamotten sein, die dir passen."

„Danke.", sagte Harry und lächelte ein bisschen.

Draco konnte nicht anders, als das Lächeln zu erwidern, ehe er elegant die Treppe wieder hinunter und in die Küche ging, wo Severus bereits damit mit beschäftigt war, Abendessen zu machen, einen düsteren Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Wieso guckst du so verdrießlich, Sev?", fragte Draco und deckte den Tisch (für drei) mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes.

„Mir ist nur gerade klar geworden, dass ich _Potter_ erlaubt habe, in meinem Haus zu übernachten.", sagte er steif.

„Weißt du,", sagte Draco stirnrunzelnd. „Er ist wirklich nett, sobald man die Chance hat, ihn besser kennenzulernen. Er ist überhaupt nicht wie sein Vater. Er ist klug und nett und wirklich interessant. Ich glaube nicht, dass er einen einzigen bösen Knochen in seinem Körper hat."

„Er hasst mich.", erwiderte Severus.

Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut er nicht. Hat er mir selbst erzählt." Was der Wahrheit entsprach. In einer ihrer Unterhaltungen ca. eine Woche vor Beginn der Ferien, hatte Harry zugegeben, den Tränkemeister nicht zu hassen, obwohl Draco sich nicht sicher war, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, so etwas zu sagen.

„Du klingst so, als ob du ihn mögen würdest. Vielleicht solltest du lieber mit ihm zusammen sein. Er ist in deinem Alter…"

Draco unterbrach ihn mit einem eisigen Blick und sagte: „Ich _mag_ ihn wirklich, Sev, aber ich _liebe_ dich. Ich werde dich nicht verlassen, nur weil du denkst, dass du zu alt für Liebe bist. Ich liebe dich, hörst du mich?"

Der dunkelhaarige Mann nickte, ein wenig traurig und lehnte sich hinunter, um Dracos Lippen mit seinen eigenen einzufangen. „Danke.", sagte er, als er sich zurückzog. „Ich liebe dich auch, Quälgeist. Jetzt geh und hol Harry. Das Abendessen ist beinahe fertig."

Draco lief die Treppen zu Harrys Zimmer hoch. Als er klopfte und keine Antwort bekam, öffnete er langsam die Tür und schlich sich zu dem Bett. Harry lag mit einem Kissen in seinen Armen auf der Seite, ein altes T-Shirt von Severus tragend, dass ihm viel zu groß war. Seine langen Wimpern warfen Schatten auf seine blassen Wangen. Er sah aus wie ein Engel. Draco brachte es nicht über sich, den schlafenden Jungen zu wecken. Schlussendlich deckte er ihn zu und ging, die Tür leise hinter sich schließend.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Je länger Severus darüber nachdachte, umso öfter bemerkte er, dass Harry wirklich liebenswerte Charakteristiken besaß. Severus verglich ihn immer mit dem Tyrannen, der sein Vater gewesen war, aber Harry war überhaupt nicht wie dieser Mann.

Der Schnee hörte nicht auf, auch nicht nach einigen Tagen und so hatte Severus sehr viel Zeit, um den kleinen Jungen zu beobachten, wenn er entschloss sich zu zeigen. Die meiste Zeit über, meinte Draco, saß er in seinem Zimmer und starrte hinaus in den Schnee, die knochigen Knie an seine Brust gezogen, die Arme um sie geschlungen. Severus sagte sich, den Jungen nicht zu bemitleiden, aber irgendwie war Severus daran schuld. Wenn er nicht diese Zutaten bestellt hätte, könnte Harry nun mit seinen Freunden in Hogwarts sein.

Severus stöhnte, als er durch ein weiters Buch blätterte, nach einem bestimmten Trank suchend. Vor langer Zeit kannte er ihn auswendig, aber das war so lange her… und jetzt konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, wo er dieses gottverdammte Buch hingelegt hatte. Plötzlich hörte er, wie die Tür hinter ihm geöffnet wurde. Er drehte sich um und sah Harry direkt vor sich stehen.

„Oh, das tut mir Leid, Sir.", sagte der Junge, seine Stimme stark, obwohl Severus wusste, dass er ihn einschüchterte. „Draco sagte, es wäre okay, hierher zu kommen, weil mir langweilig war und ich etwas zu lesen wollte…"

„Mir war nicht einmal bewusst, dass Sie lesen _können_, Potter.", schnarrte Severus.

„Sie sind sich einer Menge Dinge nicht bewusst.", zischte Harry zurück. „Sie nehmen immer nur an, dass ich, weil ich wie mein Vater aussehe, auch wie er handeln würde. Nun, das tue ich nicht. Ich bin absolut nicht wie mein Vater und wenn Sie sich die Zeit nehmen würden, zu versuchen, dass zu verstehen, dann würden Sie das auch erkennen."

Severus bemerkte, dass die Hände des Jungen zitterten. In der Tat schien sein gesamter Körper vor Wut und Abneigung zu zittern. Der ältere Mann seufzte tief. „Na gut. Sie können meine Bücherei nutzen. Nur stören Sie mich nicht. Ich bin beschäftigt."

Harry neigte seinen Kopf, in einer beinahe dankbaren Art und Weise. Dann ging er an Severus vorbei und verschwand hinter einem Bücherregal. Severus zischte leise vor sich hin, hoffend, dass Harry nichts zerstören würde. Das Einzige, das er mehr schützte als Draco waren seine Bücher. Ein paar Augenblicke später, kam Harry wieder zum Vorschein, ein Buch in der Hand, und setzte sich in einen der großen Sessel, die Severus hier aufgestellt hatte. Der große Mann seufzte erleichtert. Jetzt konnte er endlich etwas arbeiten.

Einige Zeit später, nachdem Severus seine Suche wieder aufgenommen hatte, hörte er ein Husten aus Harrys Richtung. Dann: „Wissen Sie, Sir, wir haben mehr gemeinsam, als Sie denken."

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, Potter?", fragte Severus augenrollend.

„Nun, ich weiß, Sie hatten nicht gerade eine schöne Kindheit mit Ihrer Familie und ich… nun, meine Familie –Tante, Onkel und Cousin, bei denen ich gelebt habe – sie… haben mich manchmal geschlagen." Severus war kurz davor, etwas darauf zu antworten, aber bevor er das konnte, fuhr Harry schon fort. „Und bevor Sie jetzt etwas sagen; ich versuche nicht, Ihr Mitleid oder so zu erregen. Ich sage nur, das… nun ja…. wir mehr gemeinsam haben, als Sie denken."

"So wortgewandt.", schnaubte Severus, aber tief in ihm, zog sich sein Inneres bei Harrys Worten zusammen. Seine Familie hat ihn geschlagen? Haben sie ihn auch hungern lassen? Ist das der Grund, warum er so klein ist? Denn seine Eltern waren beide relativ groß gewesen. Er war plötzlich unglaublich sauer, nicht auf Harry, sondern auf seine Familie. Von außen jedoch, behielt er seine ruhige und distanzierte Art bei.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge starrte den Mann böse an und stand auf, das Buch an seine Brust gedrückt. „Kann ich das Buch mit mir nehmen, Sir? Ich denke, ich würde lieber woanders weiterlesen?"

„Nun gut, Potter, aber wenn Sie es zurückbringen, sollte es besser in der gleichen Verfassung sein, in der es jetzt ist." Harry nickte und stürmte aus dem Zimmer, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Für Harry waren die Tage in dem Manor pure Folter. Er hasste es, Severus und Draco zusammen zu sehen, zu sehen, wie sie absolut glücklich miteinander waren. Er war bereits vier Tage dort gewesen, als er Severus in der Bibliothek getroffen hatte, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, noch weiter in Depressionen zu versinken.

Am nächsten Tag fand Draco ihn wieder einmal auf der Fensterbank sitzend, hinaus in den Schnee blickend. Er hatte sich an den Jungen herangeschlichen, in dem Versuch, ihm Angst einzujagen, aber als er „Boo!" gerufen hatte, war Harry nicht einmal zusammengezuckt. „Es ist heilig Abend, Harry.", sagte Draco. „Severus und ich wollten wissen, ob du uns dabei helfen willst, alles zu dekorieren? Severus hat Kartons über Kartons mit Weihnachtsdingen auf dem Dachboden, die er seit Jahren nicht benutzt hat und ich habe beschlossen, dass wir hier ein wenig Weihnachtsstimmung gebrauchen können."

Harry nickte langsam, wissend, dass er Draco keine Bitte abschlagen konnte. „Ja, okay. Ich werde helfen."

Dracos silberne Augen leuchteten auf und er griff nach Harrys Hand, ihn mit sich hinunter ins Wohnzimmer ziehend, wo bereits ein großer Weihnachtsbaum aufgestellt worden war. Severus kam einen Augenblick später in das Zimmer, einen Becher selbst gemachten Eierpunsch in den Händen. Er reichte ihn Harry. „Hier.", sagte er. "Eine Entschuldigung für gestern."

Ein kleines Lächeln entkam Harry und er nahm die Tasse entgegen, wobei sich ihre Finger kurz berührten und ein Prickeln sich daraufhin in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. „Entschuldigung akzeptiert.", flüsterte er.

Da fühlte er fremde Lippen auf den Seinen, seine Tasse Eierpunsch vergessen auf dem Couchtisch. Zwei Paar Arme zogen ihn hinüber zu der Couch und Harry fand sich zwischen den beiden Männern wieder, die mehr als nur ein wenig größer als er waren. Er sah, wie sie sich kurz ansahen und dann nickten. Und dann wurde er wieder geküsst, aber Harry _wusste_ einfach, dass sie das nur taten, weil er ihnen Leid tat; es bedeutete ihnen nichts und es bedeutete ihm die Welt.

„N-nein!", schrie er, überraschenderweise genug Kraft aufbringend, um die zwei von sich zu stoßen. Sein gesamter Körper zitterte, aber er blieb nicht lange genug, um die Ausdrücke auf ihren Gesichtern zu sehen.

Stattdessen ran er zur Haustür, griff nach seinem Mantel, aber nahm sich nicht die Zeit, um seine Fäustlinge oder einen Hut oder Handschuhe zu nehmen. Er riss die Tür auf und rannte durch den betäubenden Schnee, mit keinem Orientierungssinn und ohne eine Idee, wo er hinlief. Er konnte noch immer die Straße unter seinen Füßen spüren. Er lief scheinbar stundenlang einfach weiter, ohne Pause. Schließlich, als der Adrenalinschub fast zur Neige gegangen war, fühlte er, wie ein Druck von seinem Körper abfiel und er wusste, er konnte nun apparieren. Er apparierte zu dem Tor von Hogwarts, schleppte sich durch den Schneesturm, bis er die Eingangshalle erreichte und brach sofort zusammen.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Draco wollte Harry sofort, sobald er wieder rational denken konnte, nachlaufen, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt war der Junge bereits von dem Schneesturm verschluckt worden und der Blonde war nicht einmal in der Lage, über das Ende seiner Nase hinauszusehen. „Scheiße.", murmelte er leise vor sich hin, schloss die Tür, um den Schnee auszusperren und rieb sich wärmend über die Arme. Er machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu Severus. „Was zum Teufel ist gerade passiert?", fragte er.

Der ältere Zauberer zuckte mit den Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf auf eine sehr un-Severus-hafte, niedergeschlagene Art. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, aber du hast es auch getan."

„Ich weiß.", flüsterte er. „Aber darüber können wir später nachdenken. Zuerst müssen wir Harry finden. Du weißt, die Chancen, da draußen zu überleben, stehen nicht gut."

"Er hat den Dunklen Lord besiegt.", erwiderte Severus. „Ich bin sicher, er wird die Kälte auch überleben. Wie würden wir ihn finden wollen, Dray? Da draußen kann man absolut nichts sehen."

"Scheiße.", schnaufte Draco, ehe er sich neben seinen Liebhaber auf die Couch plumpsen ließ, den Kopf in die Hände legte und sich vor und zurück wiegte. „Sev, ich dachte, du hasst ihn."

Severus zog seinen jüngeren Liebhaber an sich, sodass er beinahe schon in seinem Schoss saß. Er küsste ihn auf die Stirn in einem Versuch, ihn zu beruhigen. „Das hab ich eigentlich auch gedacht, bis wir gestern eine interessante Unterhaltung in der Bibliothek hatten. Und ich muss zugeben, er hat schon einen gewissen Charme an sich."

Draco nickte zustimmend, ein kleines Lächeln in seinem Gesicht. „Das hat er wirklich." Dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Liebst du mich noch, Sev?"

"Natürlich.", grinste Severus und lehnte sich vor, um den Blonden zu küssen.

Aber Draco hob eine Hand, um ihn aufzuhalten. „Nein, Sev, ich fühl mich schlecht, wissend das Harry da draußen ist und wir ihn verscheucht haben, weil wir dumm und impulsiv sind. Es scheint einfach nicht richtig zu sein."

Severus seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. „Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn…. wir eine dritte Person zu unserem Verhältnis hinzufügen würden?", fragte er, langsam, leise, als ob er nicht sicher war, was Dracos Reaktion sein würde.

Die Augen des Blonden weiteten sich. „Ist das dein Ernst, Sev?" Als der dunkelhaarige Mann nickte, sprang er ihm in die Arme. Dann kam ihm ein Gedanke. „Aber was, wenn er nicht will?"

"Er will. Er ist nicht allzu schwer zu lesen. Ich konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass er ein Teil von... uns sein will."

Draco grinste und küsste Severus. „Okay, wir werden es ihm sagen, wenn wir zurück in Hogwarts sind!"

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Als Harry zu sich kam, war er von den weißen Wänden des Krankenflügels umgeben. Sein Hals fühlte sich kratzig an, seine Glieder steif und sein Kopf pochte mit einer Migräne. Aber vor allem fühlte sich sein Herz an, als ob es in Stücke gerissen worden war. Er stöhnte und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf, machte es sich in der Wärme des steifen Krankenbettes bequem.

„Oh, Harry, ich bin froh, dass du wach bist." Es war Madame Pomfrey. „Du hast mich wirklich erschreckt. Dein Körper war kurz davor, aufzugeben und du hattest einen sehr schlimmen Fall einer Erfrierung." _Ich wünschte, er hätte aufgegeben_, dachte Harry zu sich. Die Hexe zog die Decke von seinem Kopf und begann, ihn zu untersuchen. Als sie fertig war, hielt sie ihm einen Trank entgegen. „Um deinem Hals zu helfen. Du hast eine Grippe, was zum Glück für uns ziemlich einfach zu behandeln ist, aber wenn du nicht in der Nähe von Hogwarts gewesen wärst, wärest du wahrscheinlich jetzt nicht hier, Harry. Das kratzige Gefühl in deinem Hals sollte in ein paar Stunden weg sein, aber ich würde dich gerne über Nacht hier behalten. Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger sollten bald zurück sein. Ich habe sie zum Frühstück geschickt. Sie waren beinahe die gesamte Nacht hier bei dir. Ich bin sicher, sie haben Fragen." Sie sandte ihm einen Blick, der sagte: _Genau wie ich_.

„Danke.", flüsterte Harry und zuckte bei dem Klang seiner Stimme zusammen.

„Ich werde dich dann jetzt alleine lassen.", sagte sie. „Ruf einfach, falls du etwas brauchst."

Gerade als Harry dachte, er würde nun in Ruhe gelassen werden und könnte noch etwas schlafen, um alles zu vergessen…. kamen Ron und Hermine herein. Er versuchte, fröhlich für sie auszusehen, ihnen geistig mitzuteilen, dass er in Ordnung war. Es klappte nicht wirklich. „Hey.", krächzte er.

"Verdammte Scheiße, Kumpel.", sagte Ron und baute sich neben seinem Bett auf. „Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht. Du verschwindest einfach für fünf Tage und niemand will uns sagen, wohin und dann, wenn du wieder auftauchst, bist du halbtot."

„Ich war in Ordnung.", sagte Harry ruhig. „Dumbledore hat mich losgeschickt, um Snape ein Paket zu bringen. Als ich ankam, war Draco dort zu Besuch und er hat mich auf einen Tee rein gebeten. Als es angefangen hat, zu schneien, haben beide gesagt, ich müsse bleiben und ein Ende abwarten."

„Und wieso warst du dann draußen _in_ dem Schneesturm?"

Hermine boxte Rons Arm, feste. "Sei nicht so neugierig, Ronald. Ich bin mir sicher, Harry wird es uns erzählen… irgendwann."

Harry nickte, senkte seinen Blick und kämpfte gegen seine Tränen an. „Danke, Mine."

Sie nickte und lächelte, Ron – der sich um seinen verletzten Arm kümmerte – mit einem bösen Blick beschenkend.

Harry konnte den Effekt des Trankes spüren, den Madam Pomfrey ihm gegeben hatte. Seine Augen fielen zu und er hieß den Schlaf mit offenen Armen willkommen. „Kommt später wieder.", schaffte er zu sagen, ehe er in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf fiel.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Draco versuchte, Harry zu finden, als er und Severus am Tag, bevor der Unterricht wieder begann, zur Schule zurückkehrten, aber der Junge war nirgendwo zu finden. Es war erst am nächsten Tag, während der Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, dass seine Augen zum ersten Mal wieder auf die schwarzhaarige Schönheit fielen. Der Anblick schockierte Draco. Harry sah aus, als hätte er seit Tagen nicht geschlafen. Hatten sie das ausgelöst?

Draco versuchte, seine Aufmerksamkeit vor dem Unterrichtsbeginn auf sich zu ziehen, aber Harry hörte ihn entweder nicht oder er ignorierte ihn, auf seinem gewöhnlichen Platz zwischen Ron und Hermine sitzend. Draco sah hilfesuchend zu Severus, doch der Mann zuckte nur die Schultern und begann mit dem Unterricht.

Als die Klasse vorbei war, rannte Harry durch die Tür und beinahe den gesamten Flur entlang, ehe Draco ihn einholte und in ein leeres Klassenzimmer drängte, ihn dort gegen die Wand drückend. Als ihre Augen sich trafen, zuckte Draco zurück. Harry hatte durch seine Schlaflosigkeit dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Sein bereits kleiner Körper schien beinahe zerbrechlich. „Was zum Teufel ist los mit dir, Harry? Du bist einfach hinausgerannt. Ich bin überrascht, dass du da draußen nicht gestorben bist."

„Fast.", murmelte Harry, gerade laut genug, dass Draco ihn hörte.

„Komm schon.", sagte Draco, nach seinem Handgelenk fassend. „Du wirst jetzt etwas essen."

„Nein.", knurrte Harry und befreite seine Hand aus dem Griff des größeren Jungen. „Du bist nicht meine Mutter, okay? Meine Mutter ist seit sechzehn Jahren tot. Ich brauche niemanden, der mir sagt, wann ich und wann ich nicht essen soll, klar?"

„Was willst du dann?", fragte Draco und dachte bei sich, dass ihre Unterhaltung überhaupt nicht so ablief, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Harry sollte doch mit ihm und Severus zusammen sein wollen.

„Mir wäre es lieb, wenn man nicht mit mir spielen würde.", sagte der kleinere Zauberer. „Ich liebe dich und Severus verdammt noch mal, okay? Und jetzt, wo ich weiß, dass ihr zusammen seid, will ich einfach nur noch in Ruhe gelassen werden. Ist das zu viel gefragt?" Ehe Draco etwas erwidern konnte, war Harry schon unter seinem Arm hindurchgeschlüpft und rannte den Korridor entlang, so schnell ihn seine Beine tragen konnten, einen sehr verblüfften, blonden Jungen zurücklassend.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

* * *

So, was sagt ihr? Seid ihr zumindest ein wenig neugierig auf den Rest der Story? ;o)

Habe bereits die ersten 3 Kapitel übersetzt, Nr. 2 liegt schon bei meiner Beta… bin eigentlich recht zuversichtlich, dass ich bis zum Wochenende auch die letzten beiden Kapitel fertig haben werde…. Es tut richtig gut, wenn das alles so schön flutscht mit dem Übersetzen… XD

Das nächste Pitel werd ich Sylvester online stellen, also in einer Woche… bis dahin:

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

Feiert schön und lasst euch reich beschenken. =)

Ganz liebe Grüße

wölfin


	2. Part Two

Huhu und guten Morgen! :o)

Großes Danke an die zwei Kommischreiber! Wenigstens gibt es zwei unter euch, die sich einem irgendwie mitteilen wollen... ;o)

Und auch ein sehr großes Danke an meine Beta 'Mamodo', die dieses Pitel bereits stark kommentiert hat.... hab dich lieb, meine Süße! :3

so, und weiter gehts:

* * *

**Perfect** _Triangle_

**B**_y_ L**i**_g_h**t** _C_a**t**_a_s**t**_r_o**p**_h_e

_Part_ **Two**

_**Warning:**_** Der mpreg-Teil dieser Story wird hier anfangen. Also, wenn mpreg nicht euer Ding ist, wäre jetzt der richtige Moment, um wieder zu gehen. Genauso, wenn ihr es nicht mögt, darüber zu lesen, wie drei Männer Sex haben, dann solltet ihr jetzt den kleinen Zurück-Pfeil klicken. Nun, es wäre in eurem eigenen Interesse, wenn ihr mir keine Flames (Beleidigungen) schickt, denn 1. habe ich euch gewarnt und 2. lache ich Flamers gewöhnlicherweise aus (und zwar heftig). **___ Übersetzt von der Originalautorin (und ich stimme vollkommen zu! ;o))_

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Harry fand schon bald heraus, dass er sehr gut darin war jemanden zu meiden. Er kam erst im allerletzten Moment in seinen Klassenräumen an und setzte sich ganz nach hinten, in die Nähe der Tür. Wenn der Unterricht beendet wurde, war er der Erste, der draußen war. Er vermied es auch so oft wie möglich, in die große Halle zu gehen, nicht fähig, den Anblick von Draco und Severus zur selben Zeit zu ertragen. Oft bat er Hermine und Ron darum, ihm etwas zu essen mitzubringen. Nach einigen Tagen dieser ‚Lächerlichkeiten', beschlossen Ron und Hermine schließlich herauszufinden, was vor sich ging.

„Harry, hör zu.", sagte Hermine, die neben Harry auf einer alten, zerflederten Couch im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum saß. „Ron und ich wissen nicht, was passiert ist, als du verschwunden warst, aber wir könnten vielleicht helfen, wenn du es uns erzählen würdest. Ich meine, wir sind jetzt bereits seit fast sieben Jahren deine besten Freunde."

„Ja, Kumpel.", stimmte Ron zu und ließ sich auf Harrys andere Seite fallen.

Der grünäugige Junge sah von dem Buch, in dem er für Zauberkunst gelesen hatte, auf und rollte auf eine gutmütige Art die Augen, hoffend, das Thema wechseln oder zumindest der Beantwortung dieser Frage ausweichen zu können.

„Wir haben dich beobachtet, Harry, gesehen, wie du in letzter Zeit ziemlich launisch gewesen bist.", fuhr Hermine fort. „Irgendetwas stimmt doch nicht."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nichts. Ich fühl mich nur seit kurzem nicht so gut. Ich glaube, ich hab immer noch eine Erkältung oder so."

„Aber du hättest dich nicht erkältet, wenn du nicht draußen in diesem furchtbaren Wetter gewesen wärst.", sagte sein rothaariger bester Freund.

Harry stöhnte innerlich. Sie hatten ihn in die Ecke gedrängt. Aber vielleicht, wenn er nur die halbe Wahrheit erzählte… „Snape und Malfoy sind zusammen… Ich konnte es einfach nicht über mich bringen, sie weiter bei ihrem kleinen Liebesfest zu stören, also bin ich gegangen."

Ron rümpfte vor Ekel die Nase. „Ihh, Kumpel. Wenn das der Fall ist, dann bin ich überrascht, dass du so lange durchgehalten hast."

Hermine schlug ihn auf die Schulter. Sie war ein kluges Mädchen. Sie wusste schon seit einiger Zeit, dass Harry Gefühle für sie hatte. Es war nicht schwer, das zu erkennen. Harry war noch nie sehr schwer zu lesen gewesen. Jede einzelne Gefühlsregung spiegelte sich wie ein offenes Buch auf seinem gutaussehenden Gesicht wieder. Sie wusste, Harrys kürzliche Depressionen, Schlaflosigkeit und fehlender Appetit hatte mit etwas zu tun, was während seiner Zeit mit Severus und Draco passiert war. Sie wusste, dass Harry sie anlog. Das war nicht alles, was passiert war. Aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, was noch geschehen sein könnte… „Ronald Weasley, du bist einer der unsensibelsten Menschen, der mir je begegnet ist."

Der Rothaarige blickte finster vor sich hin. „Nun, es ist wahr."

Hermine ignorierte ihn und legte Harry eine beruhigende Hand auf sein Bein. „Gibt es sonst noch etwas?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Sie seufzte. Sie würde es früher oder später schon aus ihm herausbekommen.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

"Potter!"

Harry ließ einen tiefen Seufzer hören und drehte sich widerwillig um, denkend, dass Draco ihn schließlich doch noch erwischt hatte. Stattdessen blickte er in die Augen von Blaise Zabini. Harry starrte ihn böse an. Blaise war nie nett zu ihm gewesen – nun, er war nicht nett zu ihm gewesen, bevor Harry begonnen hatte, mit Draco zu sprechen; vielleicht hatten sich die Dinge ja jetzt geändert.

„Hey.", sagte Blaise und hob friedlich seine Hände hoch. „Ich werde dir nichts tun."

Sofort entspannte sich Harry sichtlich. Er konnte an dem Blick in seinen Augen und dem Ton in seiner Stimme erkennen, dass der Slytherin es ernst meinte. „Also, was willst du?", fragte er, seine Stimme immer noch ein wenig argwöhnisch.

„Hör zu, Potter.", begann Blaise. „Ich seh vielleicht nicht so aus, aber ich bin eine sehr einfühlsame Person. Ich sehe, dass nicht alles okay ist in Potter Land und ich denke, ich weiß auch warum und möchte dir gerne helfen."

„Du denkst, du weißt es, huh?" Harry wusste nicht, ob er dem anderen Jungen vertrauen konnte. Sie kannten sich kaum; hatten in den letzten sieben Jahren beinahe kaum ein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Harry würde sein Herz niemandem ausschütten, der für ihn praktisch ein Fremder war. „Was lässt dich denken, dass mit mir etwas nicht in Ordnung ist? Mir geht es gut. Besser als in der Zeit, in der Voldemort hinter meinem Kopf her war." Das entsprach nicht ganz der Wahrheit. Es schien ihm schwerer zu sein, mit einem gebrochenen Herzen umzugehen, als mit dem Dunklen Lord. Das war einfach gewesen. Es gab nur eine Option: töten. In diesem neuen Szenario hatte Harry zu viele Optionen, um damit klarzukommen.

„Nun, zum einen siehst du aus, als hättest du in den letzten Wochen die Hälfte deines Körpergewichtes verloren." Harry sah skeptisch an sich herab. Blaise übertrieb. Er hatte nur ein paar (nicht erkennbare) Kilo verloren. "Okay.", sagte der größere Junge lachend. "Ich hab ein wenig übertrieben, aber du hast trotzdem an Gewicht verloren und du warst vorher schon dürr. Das kann nicht gesund sein. Die meisten Leute tun sich das fast nur an, wenn sie ein gebrochenes Herz haben."

Harry sagte augenrollend: „Du verlierst deinen Verstand, Zabini.", ehe er einfach ging. Als er spürte, wie sich eine große Hand auf seine Schulter legte, stoppte er, aber er sah Blaise nicht an. Er wartete darauf, dass der andere Junge etwas sagte.

„Den verliere ich nicht, Harry." Harrys Atem stockte, als er hörte, wie Blaise seinen Vornamen aussprach. „Bitte, können wir nur reden? Morgen ist ein Hogsmeadetag. Wir könnten zusammen hingehen, falls du noch keine anderen Pläne hast."

Der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor seufzte genervt, aber nickte und gab ein leises „Okay." von sich.

„Ich werde dich dann vor der Schule treffen. Warte, bis fast alle gegangen sind." Harry sah zu, wie er ging und hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwand. Er blieb noch eine ganze Weile so dort stehen und fragte sich, was das wohl sollte.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Hermine und Ron sahen ihn misstrauisch an, als Harry ihnen erzählte, dass er sie nicht nach Hogsmeade begleiten würde; dass er mit jemand anderem ging. Die Frage brannte in ihren Augen, aber Harry dachte sich, dass es sie nichts anginge, auch wenn sie seine besten Freunde waren. Außerdem würde Ron wahrscheinlich nur darüber schimpfen, wie sehr er Slytherins hasste und Harry hatte keine Lust, sich das so früh am Morgen anzuhören. Er hatte jetzt schon Kopfschmerzen.

Harry wartete eine Weile, bis alle gegangen waren, bis auf eine Person: Blaise. Den Kopf erhoben, um dem größeren Jungen zu zeigen, dass er weder ängstlich noch nervös war, ging er hinaus in die fast schon leere Eingangshalle. „Hey.", sagte er.

Blaise grinste und schlang seinen Arm durch Harrys, ihn überraschend. „Guten Morgen.", grüßte er und führte Harry weg von Hogwarts.

Sie liefen eine Weile nur stumm nebeneinander her. Harry zitterte in der eisigen Januarluft, aber er sagte nichts, sondern nahm lieber seine Umgebung in sich auf. Die Morgensonne ließ den Schnee glitzern. Auf eine Art war es wirklich wunderschön. Harry war froh, dass er jemanden hatte, mit dem er hier sein konnte, auch wenn Blaise nicht seine erste Wahl gewesen wäre. Seine ersten Wahlen würden das hier niemals mit ihm teilen. Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, wenn er darüber hinwegkam. War es das, was Blaise wollte? Wollte er mit Harry ausgehen oder wollte er einfach nur helfen… oder wollte er ihm an die Wäsche?

„Was versuchst du, zu tun?", fragte Harry gerade als das Dorf in Sicht kam.

Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern, sagte dann aber mit einem kleinen Grinsen auf den Lippen: „Ich will wissen, was Draco verpasst."

Also wusste er es. Aber vielleicht war das okay. Vielleicht würde es ihm helfen, darüber hinweg zu kommen, was passiert war. Vielleicht, wenn er mit Blaise ausging oder mit ihm schlief, konnte er Severus und Draco vergessen. Er fragte nicht, woher Blaise davon wusste. Er war mit Draco befreundet.

„Was hat Draco dir erzählt?"

„Nur das etwas in den Ferien passiert ist und dass er und Snape sich wie Idioten benommen haben. Er hat auch gesagt, dass er sich Sorgen um dich macht und dass du ihn ignorierst."

Harry lachte – bitter. „Was passiert ist, hätte niemals passieren sollen."

Sie waren nun in dem Dorf, inmitten einer Masse aus Schülern und älteren Hexen und Zauberern. Niemand schenkte ihnen viel Aufmerksamkeit. Harry zog seinen Schal zurecht, um mehr vor der kalten Luft geschützt zu sein. Er atmete tief ein und plötzlich erinnerte er sich, dass das derselbe Schal war, den er getragen hatte, als er bei Severus Haus angekommen war. Auf einmal überkam ihn der starke Drang, das Ding wegzuwerfen, aber er unterdrückte ihn rechtzeitig. Und dann, ehe er es verhindern konnte, entkam ihm ein raues Schluchzen. Blaise, leicht erschrocken, griff nach Harrys Hand und führte ihn in eine Seitengasse, ihn dort gegen die Wand pressend.

„Harry.", flüsterte er. „Tu dir das nicht an. Wenn sie dich so sehr verletzt haben, sind sie es nicht wert, hörst du mich?"

„Du weißt gar nichts.", zischte Harry, seine Augen glitzerten vor unterdrückten Tränen.

„Du hast Recht. Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich kann dir helfen, sie zu vergessen." Und damit presste er seine Lippen gegen Harrys, zärtlich, nicht so nachdrücklich wie Severus und Dracos Küsse, aber irgendwie waren diese Harry lieber. Harry konnte nicht nein sagen zu der Chance, zu vergessen. Also ließ er los, öffnete Blaises Zunge seinen Mund, gab sich den Empfindungen hin, aber in seinem Hinterkopf immer wissend, dass er das nicht tun wollte.

Sie wanderten ein wenig an den Geschäften entlang, beide wissend, was passieren würde, wenn sie wieder im Schloss waren. Sie gingen früh, Blaise zog ihn, rannte, den gesamten Weg zurück. Er eilte vor dem Raum der Wünsche auf und ab und öffnete dann die Tür, ein großes Himmelbett und sonst nichts offenbarend. Der größere Junge stieß Harry auf das Bett und begann, seinen Körper zu verführen. Ehe er Harry nahm, ging er sicher, ein paar Zauber zu murmeln, von denen Harry keinen einzigen erkannte, aber er nahm an, dass Blaise schon wusste, was er tat.

Als Blaise zum ersten Mal in seinen Körper stieß, schrie Harry vor Schmerz auf, aber er würde sich nicht erlauben, zu weinen. Er war stärker als das. Es war sein erstes Mal. Er hatte sich immer vorgestellt, es würde mit jemand besonderem sein; dass er mit jemandem zusammen sein würde, den er liebte, nicht jemand, der nur wollte, dass er die Liebe vergaß. Severus und Dracos Gesichter erschienen vor seinem inneren Auge, als er kam und sich an Blaise kuschelte, um Schlaf bettelnd.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Harry und Blaise waren kein Pärchen, aber sie kamen zusammen, sobald Harry Trost brauchte oder Blaise ficken wollte. Harry vergaß niemals, aber er tat so. Er begann, wieder zu essen, obwohl nicht so viel wie zuvor. Er sprach einen Zauber auf sich, um die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen zu verbergen, die das Resultat von unzähligen schlaflosen Nächten waren. Er mied Draco und Severus immer noch, wo es nur ging. Hermine versuchte immer noch, ihn darüber auszuquetschen, was an Weihnachten passiert war, aber er gab ihr nie eine wirkliche Antwort. Er liebte Severus und Draco. Das war es. Aber sie liebten einander. Sie brauchten ihn nicht. Sie würden heiraten, sobald Draco seinen Abschluss hatte und sie würden glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende sein. Und Harry würde irgendwann darüber hinwegkommen.

Apropos Abschluss… Harry würde am nächsten Tag seinen Abschluss machen. Er hatte noch eine Nacht vor sich, ehe er Hogwarts verließ, um niemals als Schüler zurückzukommen. Er nahm an, er würde sie mit Blaise verbringen, aber er konnte den Jungen nirgends finden. Das war es, was er gerade tat: nach seinem Fickpartner suchen. Das war alles, was Blaise für ihn war. Das war alles, was Harry für Blaise war. Sie beide wussten es. Und gerade als er um die Ecke kam, rannte er in genau den Jungen, den er gesucht hatte und stürzte zu Boden. Blaise grinste und half ihm auf, seine Hand um Harrys Handgelenk schlingend. „Ich hab nach dir gesucht.", sagte er und lehnte sich vor, um Harrys Lippen zu küssen, mitten im Korridor, dort wo jeder, der vorbeikam, sie sehen konnte. Harry protestierte nicht, ließ es einfach nur zu, so wie immer.

Dann, als Blaise an seinem Nacken saugte, wurden sie von jemand, der stärker als sie beide war, auseinander gezogen. Harry sah auf, das Gesicht gerötet, in die Augen von jemandem, den er in den letzten sechs Monaten gemieden hatte. „Bis morgen Nachmittag, sind Sie zwei immer noch Schüler auf Hogwarts und solche öffentlichen Zurschaustellungen von Zärtlichkeiten sind nicht erlaubt.", schnarrte Severus, sein Gesicht voller Ärger und etwas, das Harry nicht zuordnen konnte. Seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen und sein Atem roch nach Alkohol. Was ging hier vor sich?

Harry senkte den Blick und lehnte sich gegen Blaise. „Sorry, Sir. Wir werden an einen etwas privateren Ort gehen." Damit griff er nach Blaises Hand und machte sich daran, zu gehen, aber Severus trat ihm in den Weg.

„Mr. Potter, Sie werden mit mir kommen.", forderte er. „Blaise, geh zurück in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum." Blaise schenkte Harry noch einen letzten entschuldigenden Blick, ehe er vor ihm und dem Hauslehrer Slytherins davonrannte.

„Das ist nicht fair, Sir.", starrte Harry ihn finster an. „Sie können nicht mich bestrafen und Blaise einfach gehen lassen, weil er in Ihrem Haus ist."

Severus lachte und, durch den Klang dieses Lachens, erkannte Harry, dass er betrunken war – was seltsam war. Soweit er wusste, trank der Tränkemeister nie, oder, wenn er es doch tat, in vernünftigen Mengen. „Oh, Mr. Potter, Sie werden nicht bestraft werden. Aber Sie _werden_ mit mir kommen." Er packte Harrys Arm, fest genug um einen blauen Fleck zurückzulassen und nahm ihn mit in die Kerker.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie hingingen. Sie befanden sich in einem Teil des Schlosses, in dem er noch nie zuvor gewesen war. Schließlich stoppten sie vor einer Tür, die Severus schnell öffnete und somit Draco offenbarte, der sich in demselben betrunkenen oder noch schlimmeren Zustand befand wie Severus. Da begann Harry Panik zu bekommen. Er versuchte, durch die Tür zu entkommen, aber Severus blockierte sie. „Was tut ihr?"

Draco kam ihm näher, Tränen in den Augen. „Harry, verstehst du nicht?"

Der kleinere Junge schüttelte den Kopf, wich zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand stieß. Er wollte nur noch hier raus, zurück zu Blaise, der einzigen soliden Figur in seinem Leben. Blaise war immer da, wenn auch nur als Fickpartner. „Lasst mich raus.", sagte er, seine Stimme überraschend stark. "Ihr zwei seid betrunken. Ihr trinkt sonst nie. Ich werde hier rauskommen, ehe einer von euch etwas tut, was er bereuen wird."

Draco atmete gegen seinen Hals. „Harry, wir haben dich vermisst. Du wirst nicht gehen. Wenn du gehst, wirst du einfach zurück zu Blaise gehen und das können wir nicht zulassen."

„Blaise empfindest nichts für dich." Dieses Mal war es Severus, der sprach. Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Wodka und Harry fühlte Furcht in seinem Herzen aufsteigen. „Er hat dich während der letzten sechs Monate nur benutzt."

„Wenigstens hat er mich nicht zu etwas gezwungen, das ich nicht wollte.", rief Harry.

„Aber du willst es.", sagte Draco. „Du hast mir selbst gesagt, dass du uns liebst."

„Das tue ich.", erwiderte Harry, seine Stimme nur noch ein Flüstern. „Aber ihr liebt mich nicht und ich werde definitiv nichts mit euch tun, wenn ihr bis über beide Ohren betrunken seid."

„Aber wir wollen dir zeigen, dass wir dich auch lieben.", sagte Severus, trat näher und küsste Harry. Hätte er nicht getrunken, hätte Harry ihm vielleicht geglaubt.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, aber er wusste, er würde dem hier nicht entkommen. Er sagte sich, dass selbst eine Nacht, auch wenn sie betrunken waren, besser war, als überhaupt nichts. Sein Herz sehnte sich schon so lange nach den Beiden und wer war er, dass er diese Chance einfach verstreichen ließ? Er hatte jetzt seit Monaten Sex mit Blaise, obwohl er ihn nicht liebte, also was bedeutete schon liebloser Sex mit Draco und Severus? Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass das dasselbe war, aber das war es nicht. Mit Blaise war zumindest keins ihrer Herzen mit im Spiel, aber mit Draco und Severus wäre es sein Herz das brach, nicht die ihren. Aber vielleicht wäre es eine Nacht wert. „Okay.", brachte er mit gebrochener Stimme heraus. Sie waren sofort bei ihm und zerrten ihn zu Severus großen Bett, ehe er auch nur die Möglichkeit hatte, sich zu bewegen.

Severus zog ihm das Shirt aus, während Draco sich um Hose und Boxer kümmerte. Sie begannen, seinen Körper zu küssen, lecken und beißen. Trotz seiner negativen Gedanken stöhnte Harry. Draco und Severus blickten sich an, ehe Draco hinunterkrabbelte und einen Finger in Harry einführte. Blaise hatte sich nie die Zeit genommen, ihn zu dehnen. Mit Blaise war es immer hart und schnell, niemals zärtlich. In den nächsten Minuten bereitete Draco ihn vorsichtig vor, während Severus sich die Zeit nahm, jeden einzelnen von Harrys Schwachpunkten zu finden.

Dann, ohne Warnung, stieß Draco in Harry. Der Junge zischte aufgrund des intensiven Schmerzes, aber dieser verging bald und er stöhnte vor Vergnügen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lang es andauerte, aber es war unglaublich. Draco kam in ihm und, zu diesem Zeitpunkt, dachte Harry sich nichts dabei.

Severus grinste auf Harry hinunter. Er war dran.

Während der ganzen Nacht, vergaß Harry beinahe, dass sie am kommenden Morgen höchstwahrscheinlich vergessen haben würden, was passiert war. Er vergaß beinahe, dass sie ihn nicht liebten. Sein Körper wurde auf jede erdenkliche Art von Severus und Draco verführt und genommen. Kein Teil von ihm blieb unentdeckt. Auch wenn alles durch ihren betrunkenen Zustand etwas ungeschickt wirkte, fühlte es sich dennoch richtig an. Es fühlte sich perfekt an. Für diese Stunden, war für ihn alles in Ordnung mit der Welt. In dieser Nacht schlief er eng umschlungen mit zwei anderen Körpern ein.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Harry wachte als Erster am nächsten Morgen auf. Seine Welt brach um ihn herum zusammen, als er sich an die vorherige Nacht erinnerte. Die ersten, drohenden Tränen aus seinen Augen wischend, kletterte er unter den Armen der Beiden hervor und zog sich auf ungeschickte Weise an. Es tat weh, sich zu bewegen. Er war in der letzten Nacht öfter genommen worden, als er zählen konnte. Er griff nach einer Feder und schrieb schnell eine Nachricht.

**Severus und Draco,**

**ich kann nicht länger bleiben nach der letzten Nacht. Das hätte niemals passieren sollen. ****Ich wünsche euch beiden alles an Glück und Freude. Werdet alt miteinander. Liebt einander. Adoptiert Kinder miteinander. Ihr verdient es wirklich, und das ist mein Ernst.**

**Bitte informiert Professor Dumbledore, dass ich es nicht zur Abschlussfeier schaffen werde und das es mir wirklich Leid tut.**

**In Liebe,**

**Harry**

Er legte die Nachricht auf Severus Nachtschrank und warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die Beiden. Sie sahen so perfekt miteinander aus. In ihrem Schlaf hatten sie sich unbewusst näher zueinander bewegt und krallten sich nun an dem jeweils anderem fest, nicht einmal bemerkend, dass Harry nicht länger mit ihnen im Bett lag. Draco kuschelte sich an Severus Brust, die Morgensonne spiegelte sich in seinen schönen, blonden Haaren. Severus schlang seine Arme um Draco. Sie würden jedoch gigantische Kopfschmerzen haben, wenn sie aufwachten. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, nun endlich die Tränen zulassend, die frei und leise über seine Wangen flossen.

Harry rannte so schnell, wie es seine wunden Muskeln zuließen zum Gryffindorturm. Alle waren noch am Schlafen. Er packte schnell und leise seine Sachen und schrumpfte dann seinen Koffer, sodass er in seine Tasche passte. Er eilte über die Ländereien von Hogwarts und durch das Tor hindurch. Sich auf sein Ziel konzentrierend, apparierte er.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Es waren nun zwei Wochen. Zwei Wochen seitdem er Hogwarts verlassen hatte. Zwei Wochen seit seiner Nacht mit Draco und Severus. Er war zuerst nach London appariert, nicht sicher, wo er hingehen sollte, aber nun befand er sich in einem sehr kleinen Zaubererdorf inmitten der englischen Landschaft. Er hatte es gefunden, als er durch magische Immobilienanzeigen in London geblättert hatte. Es war eine obskure Stadt; eine, von der er vorher noch nie gehört hatte. Aber das war in Ordnung. Wenn er noch nie davon gehört hatte, hatten es die meisten Menschen wohl auch noch nie. Die Bevölkerung bestand aus ein paar wenigen hundert Leuten, vielleicht eintausend. Die Stadt bestand aus einer kleinen Klinik mit einem Heiler, einem Lebensmittelladen, zwei Restaurants, einer Bar, einer Bücherei, einer Handvoll von anderen Geschäften und nicht viel mehr. Es war eine träge Stadt. Harry lebte in einem kleinen, süßen Haus, welches er leicht mit seinem Erbe hatte kaufen können. Er verbrachte seine Tage damit, Bücher aus der Bücherei zu lesen und darüber nachzudenken, wo er sich einen Job besorgen sollte.

Und dann, in der zweiten Woche, begann er sich morgens zu übergeben. Zuerst schob er es auf einen Magenvirus, aber als es auch nach einer Woche noch nicht besser wurde, entschloss er sich den Heiler des Dorfes aufzusuchen. Der Heiler konnte nicht viel tun. Falls es mehr als nur ein Magenvirus war, würde er wohl ins St. Mungos gehen müssen, aber Harry wollte auf keinen Fall dort hingehen und riskieren, dass er jemanden traf, den er kannte. Das war überhaupt der Grund, warum er hier war, in der Mitte vom Nirgendwo: um allem zu entkommen, wenn auch nur für eine kleine Weile.

Harry stand vor der weiß gestrichenen Klinik und verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er war nervös. Was wenn er sterben würde? Vielleicht starb er an einem gebrochenen Herzen. War es überhaupt möglich, an einem gebrochenen Herzen zu sterben? Er musste beinahe bei diesem Gedanken lachen, ehe er seine Brille abnahm und sicher ging, dass seine langen Haare die Narbe verdeckten. Erst dann trat er durch die Tür. Er würde zumindest versuchen, sich zu verkleiden, da er nicht wollte, dass die Medien herausfanden, dass er hier war. Er stolperte zum Empfang und versuchte, etwas in dieser verschwommenen Welt zu erkennen. Die Sekretärin grüßte ihn: „Hallo. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen."

"Oh, ich bräuchte nur einen Termin."

„Da haben sie Glück.", grinste sie. „Momentan sind keine Termine vergeben und Heiler Jonathan wird sich höchstwahrscheinlich gerade zurücklehnen und Däumchen drehen." Sie stand auf und verschwand hinter einer Tür, kam einen Moment später wieder zurück und bat Harry ihr zu folgen. Sie führte ihn in einen kleinen Untersuchungsraum mit einigen Formularen, die er ausfüllen sollte. Als seinen Namen gab er Marcus Peterson an. Ein paar Minuten später trat ein großer Mann mit blonden Haaren und hellen, blauen Augen ein. Er nahm Harrys Formulare mit einem Lächeln entgegen. „Also, uhm, Marcus, was scheint denn das Problem zu sein?"

"Ich, uhm, übergebe mich seit nun über einer Woche jeden Morgen.", sagte Harry rot werdend.

„Ist das alles?"

„Für den Moment, ja."

Der Heiler nickte. „Legen Sie sich einfach auf den Tisch. Ich werde nun ein paar Tests durchführen. Keine Sorge. Sie werden nichts spüren. Schließen Sie einfach Ihre Augen und entspannen Sie sich."

Harry tat wie geheißen und versuchte, seine angespannten Muskeln zu entspannen. Der Heiler hatte Recht. Er fühlte nichts, aber als er ein leises Keuchen von dem Arzt hörte, wusste er, dass es nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte. „Was ist es?", fragte er mit kleiner Stimme.

„Nun, Mr. Peterson, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es Ihnen sagen soll, aber Sie sind schwanger. Mit Zwillingen."

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

* * *

So, na, was sagt ihr? :o)

Da ich ab Freitag wieder arbeiten muss, weiß ich nicht, ob ich es schaffe, das nächste Pitel am Mittwoch hochzuladen... ich werds versuchen, aber es kommt allerspätestens dann am Samstag danach, versprochen!! ^.^

Ich wünsche euch einen GUTEN RUTSCH INS NEUE JAHR!!!  
feiert schön und übertreibt es nicht allzu sehr! ;o)

glg wölfin


	3. Part Three

Huhu,

Wiie immer ein großes Danke an meine wunderbare Beta 'Mamodo'!!! Hab dich lieb! :o)

Und auch ein großes Dankeschön an meine liebe Reviewschreiberin 'Celina-HP'! Wenigstens ein Leser, der nach dem 2. Chap mutig genug ist, mich 'anzusprechen'... ich beiß doch nun wirklich nicht.... XD

So, wie ihr ja seht, hatte ich es Mittwoch net mehr geschafft... aber heut ist es soweit...  
es geht weiter.... :o)

* * *

**Perfect** _Triangle_

**B**_y_ L**i**_g_h**t** _C_a**t**_a_s**t**_r_o**p**_h_e

_Part_ **Three**

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Als Draco aufwachte, bemerkte er innerhalb von Sekunden einige Dinge: es fühlte sich so an, als würde jemand in seinen Ohren Trommeln schlagen, sodass sein Kopf pochte, wie nie zuvor; die Sonne schien hell und stand bereits hoch oben am Himmel; und Harry war nicht länger im Bett. Moment. Seine Gedanken stoppten. Harry war nicht mehr hier. Wo war er hingegangen. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was genau in der vorherigen Nacht passiert war, aber das konnte er nicht wirklich. Alles an das er sich erinnerte, war, mit Severus _und_ Harry eingeschlafen zu sein. Und nun war Harry weg. Wie war Harry überhaupt erst hierher gekommen? Vielleicht redete er sich auch nur ein, dass er hier gewesen war. Vielleicht hatte der Alkohol ihn es sich vorstellen lassen, weil er und Severus den kleinen Gryffindor so sehr bei sich haben wollten.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und schlüpfte aus Severus Armen, ging ins Badezimmer und schluckte einen Kopfschmerztrank. Er half ihm, einen klareren Kopf zu kriegen, aber nicht ganz. Er sah auf die Uhr: 12:02 Uhr. Er hatte noch drei Stunden, ehe er auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts und für die Abschlusszeremonie bereit sein musste. Seufzend putzte er sich die Zähne und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Da bemerkte er die Notiz, hastig in Harrys schlampiger, jungenhafter Handschrift geschrieben, ein paar Schmierflecken verwischten einen Teil der Tinte auf dem Papier, wo seine Tränen hinaufgetropft waren. Der Blonde schnappte sie sich und lass sie, seine Augen wässrig werdend. Schnell weckte er Severus. Der ältere Mann öffnete verschlafen seine Augen und blinzelte gegen seine Kopfschmerzen an. Er bemerkte sofort den entsetzten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines jungen Liebhabers. „Dray, was ist?" Er nahm den Zettel, den der Blonde ihm entgegenstreckte, in die Hand und als er wieder aufsah, hatte er den gleichen, entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Gott, Sev, was haben wir getan?"

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Hermine war, um es klar auszudrücken, absolut angepisst. Tatsächlich konnte sie sich an keine Zeit in ihrem Leben erinnern, in der sie wütender gewesen war, als in diesem Moment. Sie hätte feiern sollen. Dies war ihr Abschlusstag. Sie war die Beste in all ihren Klassen. Sie könnte nun gehen und tun, was auch immer sie wollte. Aber darüber dachte sie momentan nicht nach. In diesem Augenblick dachte sie daran, wie Professor Dumbledore vor der Zeremonie zu ihr gekommen war, um sie und Ron darüber zu informieren, dass Harry weggelaufen war. Sie wusste, es hatte etwas mit Snape und Malfoy zu tun. Sie wusste, sie hätte in der letzten Nacht nach Harry suchen sollen, als er nicht in den Turm zurückgekommen war, aber das hatte sie nicht und nun wurde Harry vermisst. Er hatte seine Abschlusszeremonie für ein paar wertlose, herzlose Männer verpasst.

Sie fand die beiden Slytherins abseits unter einem großen, voll erblühten Baum. Sie sprachen leise miteinander. Wütend stürmte sie auf sie zu. „Was zur Hölle habt ihr Harry angetan?" Hermine fluchte niemals. Aber andererseits war sie noch nie so sauer gewesen. Severus und Draco sahen sie überrascht an, aber sie sagten nichts, stattdessen starrten sie sie wie ein Paar hirnloser Fische an. „Ich habe euch eine Frage gestellt! Ich weiß, dass das etwas mit euch zu tun hat. Harry liebt euch schon eine ganze Weile und ihr seid der einzige Grund, aus dem er etwas so dummes wie weglaufen tun würde!"

Draco fand seine Stimme zuerst wieder, auch wenn er dies nicht mit ihr diskutieren wollte. Er wusste, sie würde nicht eher gehen, bis sie eine Antwort bekam. „Wir… waren betrunken… und…"

Hermine musste nicht mehr hören, um genau zu wissen, was passiert war. „Ihr habt ihn benutzt! Wie könnt ihr nur so etwas tun? Ihr zwei Bastarde verdient nicht einmal ein Fitzelchen seiner Liebe. Ihr seid verabscheuungswürdig." Sie drehte sich um, um zu gehen, aber eine ruhige Stimme hielt sie auf.

„Sie haben Recht, Miss Granger, niemand verdient diese Art der Liebe. Niemand ist gut genug."

Sie starrte hart in die Augen von Severus und erkannte plötzlich, dass sie Harry auch liebten. Es war nun alles so deutlich. Es war nur ein Missverständnis. Aber Harry wurde nun vermisst und es gab nichts, was sie tun konnten, außer versuchen, ihn zu finden. „Hört zu.", sagte sie. „Falls ihr ihn findet, lasst es mich bitte wissen."

Beide Männer nickten und Draco berührte sie an der Schulter, ehrliche Tränen in den Augen. „Das werden wir, wenn du dasselbe tust."

Hermine schaffte es, ihnen ein kleines, beruhigendes Lächeln zu schenken, ehe sie davonrannte, um Ron zu finden und ihre Suche zu beginnen.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Ron hatte Panik. Hermine war gerade davon gestürmt und sein bester Freund seit sieben Jahren war einfach verschwunden. Nun, Ron bekam vielleicht so einige Dinge nicht mit, aber selbst er hatte bemerkt, dass Harry seit einigen Monaten eine Menge Zeit mit Blaise Zabini verbracht hatte. Er erkannte den Slytherin in der Ferne und marschierte zu dem Jungen hin, entschlossen herauszufinden, was passiert war und warum Harry einen der wichtigsten Tage in ihren Leben verpasst hatte.

„Zabini!", rief er und der andere Junge drehte sich sofort um, um in die Augen des großen Rothaarigen zu blicken. „Was hast du mit Harry gemacht?"

Ihm einen bösen Blick zuwerfend, packte Blaise ihn am Arm und zog ihn ein wenig von der Masse an Hexen und Zauberern weg. „Hör zu, Weasley, ich mache mir genauso viele Sorgen wie du um ihn, okay? Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo er ist. Das letzte Mal, als ich ihn gesehen hab, wurde er von Professor Snape den Flur entlang gezerrt."

Rons Augen weiteten sich, aber dann bemerkte er Hermine an seiner Seite. „Komm schon.", sagte sie. „Wir müssen gehen."

"Weasley!", rief Blaise, als Ron und Hermine davoneilten. „Eul mir, falls ihr etwas findet!"

Der Gryffindor nickte, ehe er mit Hermine verschwand.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Harry starrte den Heiler für einen Moment geschockt an und verdaute seine Worte. Schwanger. Sofort flogen seine Hände zu seinem Bauch und er schloss die Augen. Schließlich, nach einem langen Moment, flüsterte er: „Aber das ist nicht möglich."

Der Heiler gluckste ein bisschen. „Eigentlich ist es in der Zauberwelt für Männer genauso möglich wie für Frauen, schwanger zu werden, wenn man keine Verhütungszauber nutzt." Harry dachte angestrengt zurück. Blaise war immer sicher gegangen, einige Zauber zu sprechen, ehe sie miteinander schliefen. Jetzt machte das Sinn. Aber Draco und Severus… sie mussten zu betrunken gewesen sein, um sich daran zu erinnern. Harry unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. Dann sagte der Heiler etwas noch überraschenderes: „Es sieht so aus, als hätte jedes Ihrer Kinder auch einen anderen Vater. Sie müssen wirklich eine Wahnsinnsnacht hinter sich haben."

„Ja.", erwiderte Harry und versuchte, nicht zu lang an die besagte Nacht zu denken. Es war immer noch zu schmerzhaft. Zu frisch in seinem Herzen. Aber wie sollte er sich von einem gebrochenen Herzen erholen, wenn er für immer zwei Erinnerungen von der wahren Liebe, die er nie haben konnte, haben würde. Dennoch wusste Harry, dass er niemals fähig wäre, seine Kinder zu hassen. Sie waren ein Segen. Eine Erinnerung.

Der Heiler ließ ihn gehen, nachdem sie einen Termin für den nächsten Monat ausgemacht hatten. Sobald Harry wieder in seinem kleinen Haus war, ließ er sich auf die Couch fallen und schluchzte, seinen Körper vor- und zurückwippend, den Kopf in den Händen. Er wusste nicht, ob er das schaffen würde. Er hatte niemanden – _niemanden_ -, der ihm durch die Schwangerschaft hindurch helfen konnte. Er war völlig allein. Eine Welle der Einsamkeit schwemmte über ihn, bis ihm wieder schlecht wurde und er ins Badezimmer eilte, es nur knapp bis zur Toilette schaffend, ehe er seinen wenigen Mageninhalt erbrach.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Harry blätterte bereits den ganzen Tag durch Zauberspruchbücher, nach genau dem richtigen Spruch suchend. Für so eine kleine Stadt, gab es hier eine wirklich große Bibliothek. Der Haufen an durchgesehene Bücher wuchs höher und höher, bis Harry schließlich ein triumphierendes Geräusch ausstieß. Er hatte ihn gefunden: einen Schildzauber, den er um sein Haus sprechen würde. Die Idee war, dass niemand hineinkam, außer er gab seine Erlaubnis. Der Spruch machte das Haus auch unortbar und unaufspürbar. Der Spruch sah kompliziert aus, aber er war zuversichtlich, dass er das schaffen würde.

Er lief zweimal um sein Grundstück herum, den langen Zauber murmelnd. Schließlich spürte er, wie die Schilde sich bildeten und seufzte erleichtern. Er tat alles, um nicht gefunden zu werden.

Früher an dem Tag hatte er einen Zauber gefunden, der seine Augen reparieren würde, sodass er keine Brille mehr tragen musste. Er zauberte seine Haare etwas länger. Und er hatte einen Spruch entdeckt, der seine Narbe etwas verblassen ließ, auch wenn er sie nicht völlig verschwinden lassen konnte. Lord Voldemort hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er diese Narbe behalten würde, bis er starb. Als Harry in den Spiegel sah, starrte er sich selbst an. Er sah anders aus. Gut, aber anders. Er war der Meinung, dass man, da er Zwillinge trug und ziemlich dünn war, schon bald sehen konnte, dass er schwanger war. Er seufzte und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen, sich wünschend er hätte jemanden zum reden. Er dachte daran, vielleicht Ron und Hermine zu kontaktieren, aber dann würden sie es den Leuten erzählen und Draco und Severus würden eventuell davon erfahren… Er würde das nicht zulassen, solange er es verhindern konnte. Draco und Severus verdienten es, glücklich zu sein und sie brauchten nicht Harry und zwei Kinder, die sie nur runterziehen würden. Er fragte sich vage, für wann sie wohl ihre Hochzeit geplant hatten, aber er zwang diesen Gedanken fort.

Plötzlich hörte er von draußen ein Wimmern und er sprang rasch auf die Beine und rauschte zur Tür. Dort, gerade außerhalb seines Zaunes, saß ein Welpe, ein Border Collie wie es aussah, mit dem Schwanz wedelnd und winselnd, weil er nicht durch den Zaun kam. Sanft lächelnd, öffnete Harry das Gatter und hob den Welpen auf seine Arme. Er suchte nach einer Art Adresse oder ähnlichem, aber der Welpe trug nicht einmal ein Halsband. „Hey, Hund.", sagte er. „Wo kommst du denn her?" Der Welpe wedelte nur weiter mit dem Schwanz und hechelte zur Antwort. Harry lachte, ein Geräusch, dass er schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr bei sich selbst gehört hatte, und nahm den Welpen mit hinein, sich denkend, dass er ihm zumindest etwas zu essen geben konnte, während er sich überlegte, was er nun tun sollte.

Nachdem er einen Teller mit Resten vor den Welpen gestellt hatte, sah dieser ihn so erwartungsvoll an, dass es Harry beinahe das Herz brach. Er erkannte, dass er dessen Besitzer nicht wirklich finden wollte. Er wollte ihn für sich behalten. „Mach schon.", sagte er. "Iss." Bei diesen Worten verschlang der Hund sein Essen. Als der Welpe fertig war, hob Harry ihn wieder auf und ging mit ihm zum Strafverfolgungsrevier. Er drückte die Tür auf und atmete sofort erleichtert ein, als die kühle Luft der Klimaanlage mit seiner erhitzten Haut in Berührung kam.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Ein Mann stand hinter einem Schreibtisch auf. Er war ein stämmiger Mann, in den oberen Dreißigern, aber er sah sehr freundlich aus, als ob er nicht viel zu tun hätte, sodass ihm jeder, der seine endlose, monotone Routine unterbrach, willkommen war.

Harry nickte und ging auf ihn zu. „Dieser Welpe… ist einfach vor meinem Haus aufgetaucht. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie vielleicht wissen, wem er gehört."

„Sie müssen der Neue in der Stadt sein.", sagte der Mann und nahm den Welpen aus Harrys Armen. „Mein Name ist Taylor McDonald."

„Marcus Peterson.", murmelte Harry.

Taylor lächelte. „Nun, ich kenne jeden hier in dieser Stadt, Marcus und ich weiß, dass niemand hier so einen Hund besitzt. Vielleicht denkst du mal darüber nach, ihn zu behalten. Zumindest bis wir herausfinden, woher er kommt."

Harry fühlte, wie sein Herz ein bisschen schneller schlug. Zumindest hätte er nun ein wenig Gesellschaft zuhause. „Das würde ich sehr gerne, Sir."

„Na, na, das ist kein Grund, so förmlich zu sein.", sagte Taylor und reichte ihm den Welpen wieder zurück. „Nenn mich einfach Taylor. Gott weiß, dass nichts in dieser Stadt sehr förmlich ist. Plus, dann fühle ich mich so alt."

"Nun, dann Dankeschön, Taylor.", sagte Harry, ein sanftes, freundliches Lächeln im Gesicht. Er umarmte den Welpen fest. „Ich schätze, man sieht sich dann."

Nachdem Taylor noch einmal freundlich genickt hatte, drehte sich Harry um und verließ das Gebäude, das engelsweiche Fell des Welpen an seiner Wange reibend. „Ich denke, ich sollte mir einen Namen für dich überlegen, Hund." Der Welpe sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Wie wäre es mit… Moses? Was hältst du davon?" Moses leckte ein Stückchen besser geworden.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Wäre alles nach Plan verlaufen, wären Severus und Draco mittlerweile glücklich verheiratet, aber Gott weiß, wenn es um Harry James Potter ging, verlief nichts so, wie es sollte. Sicher, es war nicht seine Schuld, dass er während der Weihnachtsferien bei ihnen gestrandet war, aber es war seine Schuld, dass er die ganze Zeit so köstlich aussah. Okay, gut, nicht wirklich. Harry konnte nichts dafür und er konnte auch nichts dafür, in wen er sich verliebte, aber es wäre verdammt einfacher gewesen, hätte er sich in jemanden – oder jemand – anders verliebt. In der Tat, gäbe es Harry nicht, wäre Severus und Dracos Beziehung perfekt gewesen, so wie sie es immer gewesen war. Nun, jetzt war er nicht ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst. Severus und Draco waren beinahe perfekt, aber da war immer diese Art von Schlucht zwischen ihnen gewesen – Harry füllte diese Schlucht. Er machte sie komplett. Und sie hatten all ihre Chancen vernichtet, indem sie sich betrunken hatten und Harry denken ließen, sie würden ihn nur benutzen und hätten keine Gefühle für ihn.

Draco kuschelte sich in ihrem großen Bett in dem Snape-Familien-Manor ein wenig näher an Severus, in dem Versuch, den leeren Platz zu füllen, den nur eine Person füllen konnte. Es war nun bereits August – zwei Monate seit Harrys Verschwinden und sie hatten keine Spur von ihm. Sie hatten Eulen losgeschickt, aber sie waren alle ohne Antwort zurückgekommen. Sie hatten versucht, eine Spur von Harry zu finden, die er vielleicht aus Versehen zurückgelassen hatte, aber es war so, als ob er von der Erde verschwunden war. Draco begann zu verzweifeln; Severus konnte es in seinen Augen sehen und er versuchte sein möglichstes, um sie beide zusammenzuhalten. Er hatte Angst, dass sie ohne Harry auseinander brechen würden.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Blaise Zabini. Der Junge war ihnen vor ein paar Wochen über den Weg gelaufen und gefragt, ob sie irgendwas von Harry gehört hatten und Severus musste sich stark beherrschen, um ihn nicht zu würgen. Er wusste, dass Blaise Harrys Unschuld genommen hatte. Er wusste, dass Blaise keine wirklichen Gefühle für Harry hegte. Er hatte ihn sechs Monate lang für Sex benutzt. Severus gab sich die Schuld daran. Hätten er und Draco es an Weihnachten nicht versaut, hätte Blaise nie die Chance gehabt, Harry so zu benutzen.

Es war seltsam: beide, Draco und Severus, gestanden Harry zu mögen, aber sie hatten nie aufgehört, einander zu lieben. Dann, als ihre Liebe für Harry wuchs, wuchs auch ihre Liebe füreinander. Es war wunderschön gewesen; ein gegenseitiges Verstehen.

Er hatte einmal gehört, dass das Dreieck das perfekteste aller geometrischen Formen war: drei Seiten, drei Ecken, 180 Grad. Aber wenn eine Ecke fehlte, war es nur noch eine langweilige Linie. Es war nicht länger komplett; nicht länger perfekt. Das war genau, wie Severus im Moment fühlte.

„Sev.", flüsterte Draco und schreckte ihn so aus seinen Gedanken. „Sev, mach Liebe mit mir, bitte. Ich kann nicht schlafen. Ich muss einfach vergessen." Es war nun beinahe vier Uhr morgens und keiner der Beiden hatte auch nur ansatzweise geschlafen. So war es schon seit einer Weile.

Severus nickte und küsste seinen jungen Liebhaber auf die Lippen, sich drehend, sodass Draco unter ihm lag. Für einen Mann, der in letzter Zeit durchschnittlich nur noch zwei Stunden Schlaf pro Nacht bekam, hatte er wirklich eine Menge Energie. Er fuhr mit seinen Händen über Dracos nackten Körper, brachte ihn dazu, vor Vergnügen zu schaudern. „Bitte, Sev, dehn mich nicht. Nimm mich einfach. Hart und Schnell." Der größere Mann nickte und grinste, positionierte sich an Dracos Eingang. Sie taten dies seit Jahren und Severus bekam nie genug von Draco… aber gleichzeitig fehlte etwas sehr wichtiges. Er schüttelte den Kopf, entschlossen an etwas anderes zu denken. Also murmelte er einen Verhütungszauber und stieß in Dracos Körper. Aber dann kam ihm ein Gedanke… hatten er und Draco daran gedacht, in der Nacht mit Harry einen Verhütungszauber zu sprechen? Sie mussten: Severus hatte das bisher noch nie vergessen.

Draco schrie, als Severus seinen süßen Punkt immer und immer wieder traf. Severus wusste genau, wie er ihn befriedigen konnte. Er kannte jeden von Dracos Schwachpunkten. Er stieß weiterhin in den Jungen, bis sie beide ihren Höhepunkt erreichten und einschliefen, ein verworrener, verschwitzter Haufen, in den Armen des jeweils anderen.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Wie vorausgesagt begann Harry, in der nächsten Woche oder so, gerade rechtzeitig für seinen nächsten Termin, eine kleine Wölbung seiner Mitte erkennen und die Hosen, die ihm vorher zu groß gewesen waren, waren nun zu eng, noch nicht ungemütlich, aber bemerkbar. Der Heiler, Jonathan, deutete ihn darauf hin und begann, Harry zu untersuchen. „So wie die Dinge stehen, werden es große Babys werden." Harry zischte leise, Draco und Severus dafür verfluchend, ihre Gene für große Knochen weitergegeben zu haben.

Jonathan wies Harry an, sich aufzusetzen und sah ihn besorgt an. Harry ahnte, dass er nun einen Vortrag zu hören bekommen würde. Er seufzte und schloss die Augen, sich davor wappnend. „Marcus, hast du vor, es den Vätern zu sagen?"

Harry schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein, es geht sie wirklich nichts an. Sie würden nie Kinder, die von mir sind, lieben." Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben würde, tief in seinem Herzen hoffte er, dass das nicht wahr war. „Wie hätten niemals miteinander schlafen sollen, okay? Sie waren betrunken und ich konnte einfach… nicht weg." Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser. Vertrau mir dabei einfach, okay?"

„Marcus, ich kann sehen, wo deine Bedenken liegen, aber ich bin besorgt, dass du niemanden hast, der dir helfen kann. In ein paar Monaten wirst du durch die Hölle gehen, wenn du keinerlei Hilfe hast."

„Ich bin mein ganzes Leben lang allein zurechtgekommen.", schnappte Harry. „Ich brauche _niemanden_, okay?" Aber selbst als er das sagte, überkam ihn eine Schmerzenswelle und er schluchzte auf.

Jonathan eilte an seine Seite und umarmte ihn ungelenk. Ein paar Momente später, sagte er: „Wie wäre es damit? Ich kenne jemanden, der bereit wäre, ein paar Monate bei dir zu bleiben, einfach nur um auszuhelfen und sicher zu gehen, dass du okay bist. Wäre das in Ordnung?"

„J-ja.", brachte Harry heraus.

„In Ordnung. Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann."

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Hermine knurrte aus purer Frustration, als wieder eine Eule ohne Antwort von Harry zurückkam.

„Mine, hör mir zu." Es war Ron, der das sagte – und auf eine überraschend ruhige Art.

„_Was_?"

„Vielleicht sollten wir es einfach sein lassen.", sagte er und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine großen Hände. „Ich weiß, dass er in Ordnung ist. Er braucht nur etwas Zeit für sich. Um sich über einige Dinge klar zu werden. Falls wir ihn finden, bin ich mir nicht sicher, dass er uns dafür sehr dankbar ist. Wenn er bereit ist, wird er zurückkommen."

Hermine seufzte und lehnte sich an ihn. „Ich weiß das, Ron. Aber ich denke einfach, wenn ich aufhöre nach ihm zu suchen, lasse ich ihn im Stich."

„Ich sag dir was: falls ihr in ein paar Monaten noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht ist, werden wir weitersuchen. Gib ihm einfach Zeit."

„Okay."

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Harry erwachte einige Tage später durch das Gefühl, dass jemand nervenderweise immer und immer wieder versuchte, durch die Schilde, die er um sein Haus gelegt hatte, zu kommen. Er stöhnte und rollte aus dem Bett, rieb sich die Augen in dem Versuch, den Schlaf aus ihnen zu bekommen. Bevor Harry schwanger geworden war, hatte er Probleme damit gehabt, mehr als zwei Stunden am Stück zu schlafen – und jetzt hatte er Probleme damit, für diesen Zeitraum wach zu bleiben. Es schien so, als ob er nur noch schlief, aß und mit Moses spielte, der schnell ein treuer Begleiter geworden war. Der Hund bellte, als Harry die Vordertür seines Hauses öffnete. „ich weiß, ich weiß, Hund. Beruhig dich."

Eine Frau stand außerhalb seines Zaunes, eine ziemlich genervte Aura um sich herum. Als Harry näher kam, erkannte er ihr Gesicht – er konnte es nicht so leicht vergessen, mit den Stunden über Stunden, die er in den letzten sieben Jahren auf Hogwarts mit ihr verbracht hatte. Madame Pomfrey. Harry machte beinahe wieder einen Schritt zurück, um ins Haus zurück zu rennen, aber, so sagte er sich, würde sie ihn wahrscheinlich gar nicht erkennen. Zudem war er so glücklich ein vertrautes Gesicht zu sehen, nachdem er nun zwei Monate fort war. „Bitte, kommen Sie herein.", grüßte er und die Schilde ließen sie durch das Gatter treten.

Madame Pomfrey lächelte: „Es ist schön, dich zu sehen, Harry."

Harry keuchte und drehte sich um, um davon zu rennen, aber die Heilerin packte ihn an der Schulter. „Ich werde es niemandem erzählen. Das ist ein Teil des Heilerdaseins: Geheimnisse wahren..."

Harry nickte, aber senkte den Blick, als wäre er ein kleines Kind, das erwartete, dass man mit ihm schimpfe. „Warum sind Sie dann hier? Fängt die Schule nicht bald wieder an?"

"Ja.", sagte sie. "Aber Professor Dumbledore hat entschieden, dass ich nach jahrzehntelangem für ihn arbeiten mal ein Jahr Pause brauche. Aber ich kann nicht wirklich alles aufgeben, und so konnte ich die Möglichkeit nicht verstreichen lassen, als Jonathan mir geeult hat und meinte, er hätte einen Patienten, der ein wenig Hilfe bräuchte. Sinnlos zu sagen, dass ich dich hier nicht erwartet hätte. Das ist ein wirklich guter Zauber, den du da benutzt. Ich hätte dich nicht erkannt, würde ich dich nicht so gut kennen. In ein paar Monaten wird dich wohl niemand mehr erkennen."

„Also werden Sie niemandem verraten, wo ich bin?", fragte er in einem besorgten Tonfall.

„Natürlich nicht, Harry. Und ich werde auch keine Fragen stellen, außer du willst es mir erzählen. Ich bin nur hier, um sicher zu gehen, dass du richtig isst und nichts zu gefährlich tust. Oh, und bitte nenn mich Poppy. Du bist nicht länger einer meiner Schüler."

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Die Schule begann wieder und während Severus tagsüber in Hogwarts unterrichtete, blieb Draco auf Snape Manor und tat alles, um Harry zu finden, aber bisher hatte er nichts gefunden, absolut nichts. Er fühlte, wie er in Depressionen versank und er war sich nicht sicher, dass er sich da wieder herausholen konnte, wenn er Harry nicht fand. Severus begann, sich ganz ähnlich zu fühlen. Es war schwer für ihn, jeden Tag in Hogwarts zu sein, ohne an Harry zu denken. Keiner von beiden konnte sich erklären, wie die grünäugige Schönheit es geschafft hatte, sich so tief in ihre Herzen zu schleichen.

Monate vergingen und sie wurden noch verzweifelter, entfernten sich ganz langsam weiter voneinander und krallten sich dennoch für Trost und Liebe aneinander fest.

„Sev.", sagte Draco eines Nachts. „was ist, wenn wir ihn niemals finden?"

Severus zog ihn näher an sich und küsste ihn federleicht auf die Stirn. „Das wird nicht passieren."

„Aber wenn doch?"

„Wenn doch, würde ich dich immer noch lieben, Dray. Für immer und ewig."

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

* * *

So, was sagt ihr?  
Review, Review, Review!!! ;o)

Das nächste Pitel kommt nächstes WE! :)

glg wölfin


	4. Part Four

Huhu...

na, wie gehts euch an diesem Sonntagmorgen? ;o)

so, erstmal danke für die tollen Reviews von Reinadoreen und Schwertlilie81!!! Hab mich echt drüber gefreut. ^^

und auch ein gaaaanz großes Danke an meine wundervolle Beta 'Mamodo'! Hab dich lieb, Süße! :3

und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem vorletzten Chap:

* * *

**Perfect** _Triangle_

**B**_y_ L**i**_g_h**t** _C_a**t**_a_s**t**_r_o**p**_h_e

_Part_ **Four**

N/A: Und, ja, ich weiß, dass diese Story sehr schnell verläuft, aber sie sollte eigentlich nie länger als ein paar Kapitel werden. Ehrlich gesagt ist sie jetzt schon länger, als ich es anfangs geplant hatte.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

"Ich fühle mich wie ein Wal." Harry hatte sich von Anfang an gesagt, dass er diesen Satz niemals aussprechen würde. Er klang immer so kitschig und dumm, wenn eine schwangere Person ihn sagte. Aber hier war er nun, bereits im siebten Monat und fühlte sich, nun, wie ein Wal. Außerdem, so sagte er sich, waren die meisten Menschen nicht so klein wie er und sie trugen auch keine Zwillinge in sich, die scheinbar die gigantischen Gene ihrer Väter geerbt hatten.

Auf Poppys Gesicht bildete sich ein Lächeln, welches Harry unglaublich sauer machte. Sie war nie schwanger gewesen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was Harry gerade durchmachte. Also sollte sie _verdammt noch mal aufhören zu lächeln._ „Hier, mein Lieber.", sagte die Hexe, nicht im Geringsten von seinen Versuchen, sie nieder zu starren, berührt, und stellte sein Mittagessen vor ihm ab. Harry wusste nicht, was er ohne sie tun würde – nicht, dass er das jetzt, wo er ernsthaft sauer auf sie war, je zugeben würde.

Er schaufelte das Essen ungelenk in seinen Mund, weil er sich über seinen gigantischen Bauch lehnen musste und Moses anstarrte, der wiederum auf sein Essen starrte und erwartete, etwas abzubekommen. Dann trat eines seiner Kinder auf seine Blase und er stand langsam auf, um ins Badezimmer zu gehen.

Poppy kicherte, jedoch leise, um Harry nicht zu verärgern. Er konnte nun kaum noch laufen, aber es war einfach zu süß. Jedoch kam sie nicht umhin, den Jungen zu bemitleiden. Irgendwo da draußen waren die zwei Väter seiner Kinder. Vielleicht liebten sie ihn. Vielleicht war das alles nur ein großes Missverständnis und sie alle liebten einander. Und falls nicht – nun, Poppy hasste die Vorstellung Harry allein zwei Kinder großziehen zu sehen; zwei Kinder die eine Erinnerung an einen One-Night-Stand mit zwei Männern sein würden, die Harry offenbar von ganzem Herzen liebte.

Harry betrat wieder das Zimmer und runzelte die Stirn bei Poppys Lächeln, ehe er sich schwer in seinen Stuhl fallen ließ, um seine Mahlzeit zu beenden. „Sie wollen mich einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen. Ich kann nicht einmal zu Ende essen, ohne aufstehen und das Badezimmer benutzen zu müssen. Sie lassen mich auch nicht schlafen. Manchmal hasse ich…" Er wusste, dass nur die Hormone aus ihm sprachen. Sie machten seinen Körper verrückt. Er sehnte sich dauernd nach _irgendeiner_ sexuellen Berührung, aber er fand nur seine Hand und das half ihm nicht wirklich, wenn man bedachte, dass er da unten fast gar nicht _drankam_. Die einzige andere Berührung, die er erhielt, war, wenn Moses beschlossen, ihn _abzuschlecken_. Mehr als alles andere wollte er Draco und Severus, aber er wusste, dabei handelte es sich nur um Wunschdenken und daher blieb er nie lange bei diesem Gedankengang hängen, da er ansonsten nur wieder in den Depressionen versinken würde, aus denen Poppy ihn herausgeholt hatte. Und er war so müde. Er bekam schon seit ca. einem Monat nicht mehr genug Schlaf, wegen dem ganzen Wrestling, dass seine Kinder so gern in seinem Bauch veranstalteten. „Scheiße, Poppy, ich will nur, dass es vorbei ist. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das schaffe. Und wenn sie dann erst geboren sind, ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schaffe, sie jeden Tag anzusehen, ohne…" Er schloss die Augen und wischte eine einsame Träne fort. Er würde nicht weinen. Er musste stark sein.

„Ich weiß, dass du das schaffen wirst.", beruhigte Poppy ihn und schlang ihre Arme um ihn, in dem Versuch ihn aufzuheitern. „Ich werde dir ja helfen und vielleicht könntest du es jemandem erzählen… vielleicht Miss Granger oder Mr. Weasley… ich bin mir sicher, sie würden dir furchtbar gerne helfen."

„Nein.", erwiderte er streng. „Sie werden mich nur für eine widerwärtige, ekelhafte Kreatur halten, die mit zwei Männern gleichzeitig geschlafen hat und dann auch noch schwanger geworden ist."

„Hast du wirklich eine so niedrige Meinung über deine besten Freunde?"

Das lies Harry aufhorchen. Was? Vielleicht hatte sie Recht. Vielleicht sollte er es ihnen erzählen... Er wollte nur sicher gehen, dass Draco und Severus es niemals herausfanden. Sie verdienten es, ohne die Bürde von Harry und zwei Babys, glücklich zu werden. Harry konnte seine Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten. Er krallte sich an Poppy fest, sein Versuch, stark zu bleiben, völlig vergessen.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Hermine erzählte Ron nicht, was sie tat. Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, es für ein paar Monate sein zu lassen, ohne etwas dafür zu tun, Harry zu finden. Jetzt waren es schon acht Monate seit seinem Verschwinden und sie wurde unruhig.

Weil sie als Beste in all ihren Klassen in Hogwarts abgeschnitten hatte, befand sie sich schon jetzt in einem gutbezahlten Job im Ministerium für Magie, als Detektivin. Nicht viele Menschen wussten über ihre Arbeit bescheid und, realistisch gesehen, wäre dies nicht ihre erste Karrierewahl gewesen, aber es gab ihr den Hochsicherheitsfreiraum, den sie benötigte, um Harry zu finden. Zumindest war das ihr Plan.

In der Zaubererwelt galt Harry nun als vermisst, obwohl dies nicht der Öffentlichkeit bekannt gemacht worden war, da es Unruhe erzeugen würde. Hermines Job war es, ihn zu finden. Nun, er war nicht wirklich der Erste auf der Ministeriumsliste der zu findenden Personen, einfach weil er von sich aus gegangen war. Er wurde nicht gekidnappt. Nichtsdestotrotz war Hermine entschlossen, ihn zu finden. Und sie würde dies ohne Rons Hilfe tun. So sehr sie ihn auch liebte, wusste sie, dass er sauer sein würde.

Ein leises Klingeln ertönte, welches ihr Eintreten in das Geschäft der Gesellschaft der magischen Eigentumsmakler bekundete – das Einzige in London, Gott sei Dank. Dennoch war es riesig. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass das hier nicht zu lange dauern würde. Das sollte es nicht, da sie keine Informationen vor ihr verheimlichen durften… Lässig ging sie auf den Tresen der Eingangsdame zu und sah der bebrillten Hexe in die Augen. „Ich muss eine Liste einsehen, die alle Grundstücke aufzeigt, die Sie in den letzten neun Monaten verkauft, vermietet oder verleast haben."

Die Sekretärin sah aus, als würde sie jeden Moment zu lachen beginnen. Hier war eine junge Hexe, die Dinge zu wissen verlangte, für die sie _offensichtlich_ nicht klug genug war, um sie zu verstehen. Hermine blickte sie böse an und zog ihren Ausweis heraus. „Hier, Lady. Ich habe erlaubten Zugriff auf alle Daten, die Sie haben, also bitte händigen Sie sie mir aus, ehe ich eine Szene mache."

„Gut.", schnaubte die Lady. „Sie werden einen Moment warten müssen. Ich kann sie Ihnen nicht persönlich übergeben." Sie stand auf und marschierte davon. Ein paar Augenblicke später kam sie in Begleitung eines großen, einschüchternden Mannes wieder, von dem Hermine schätzte, dass er hier wohl der Boss war.

„So, Sie wollen also eine Auflistung aller Grundstücke, die wir in den letzten neun Monaten verkauft haben, huh?", fragte er, während er Hermine kritisch beäugte.

„Ja.", erwiderte Hermine. „und Sie händigen sie mir besser aus, wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass ich der gesamten Zaubererwelt davon erzähle. Das Ministerium wäre schneller hier, als Sie zwinkern können."

Eine schwere Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus und dann seufzte der Mann. „Okay, aber ich werde einige Stunden brauchen, um alle Aufzeichnungen herauszusuchen und zu kopieren. Kommen Sie dann bitte wieder."

Hermine grinste triumphierend und nickte, die Hand des Mannes schüttelnd. Sie wusste, nun würde sie ihren verlorenen, besten Freund finden.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Poppy war unterwegs, um einzukaufen, nachdem sie sichergegangen war, dass Harry für eine Weile allein zurechtkommen würde. Er lag auf der Couch und versuchte, ein wenig von dem Schlaf nachzuholen, den seine Kinder ihm vorenthielten, aber ganz egal wie sehr er es versuchte, es war ihm einfach nicht gemütlich genug. Er war nun riesig, sogar größer als noch vor einem Monat. In der Tat war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass er noch nie eine schwangere Person gesehen hatte, die so dick geworden war, wie er es im Moment war.

Moses wimmerte und schleckte tröstend über Harrys Gesicht.

„Danke für den Versuch, Moses.", sagte Harry und streichelte seinen Begleiter über den weichen Kopf.

Dann fühlte er plötzlich, wie jemand gegen die Zauber um das Haus drückte. Neugierig hievte er sich hoch, um aus dem Fenster zu blicken. Was er sah, ließ ihn den Atem anhalten: Hermine. Vielleicht würde sie gehen, wenn er sie lang genug ignorierte. Aber Hermine ging nicht. Nach ca. einer halben Stunde, entschied Harry schließlich, dass er es nicht länger aushielt. Sie war dickköpfig und beharrlich. Was würde sie sagen, wenn sie ihn sah? Ungelenk schlang Harry eine Decke um seine Schultern und öffnete die Haustür, watschelte hinunter zum Gatter.

„Harry?" Hermines Stimme war leise, beinahe unhörbar, als sie seinen Anblick in sich aufnahm, beinahe neun Monate schwanger und aussehend, als hätte er schon vor langer Zeit platzen sollen.

„Was willst du, Hermine?", schnappte Harry.

„Kann ich reinkommen? Wir müssen reden."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und ein Abkommen bildete sich zwischen ihnen. Hermine würde ihn nicht verraten. Das wusste er. Und er konnte sie nicht einfach fortschicken. Sie würde nicht gehen. „Komm rein.", seufzte er. Die Zauber ließen sie hindurch. Sie schlang ihren Arm um Harrys schlanke Schultern und half ihm zurück ins Haus. „Wie hast du mich gefunden?", fragte er, sobald sie drin waren und er es sich wieder auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht hatte.

„Das war nicht zu schwer, wenn man die richtigen Mittel hat.", grinste sie. „Ich bin jetzt ein Detektiv für das Ministerium."

„Oh.", sagte er und senkte seinen Blick auf den Boden. Er wartete darauf, dass sie die unvermeidliche Frage stellte. Das tat sie.

„Du bist schwanger?" Er nickte. "Von Draco und Severus?" Er nickte wieder. "Harry, du machst dich lächerlich."

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht. Wenn du jemals jemandem erzählst, was du gesehen hast, werde ich dir niemals vergeben."

„Aber sie lie-"

„Ich will es nicht hören!", schrie Harry sie an. „Okay? Ich will es nicht hören."

Einige Augenblicke lang, sagte keiner ein Wort. Hermine war so glücklich gewesen, ihren Freund gefunden zu haben. Sie hatte gedacht, dass die Dinge nun wieder normal werden würden, aber nun sah sie, dass das wohl nicht so bald geschehen würde. „Wann kommt das Baby auf die Welt?", fragte sie ruhig.

„Babys.", erwiderte Harry. „Zwillinge. Ihre Geburt ist für in zwei Wochen festgesetzt, aber realistischerweise könnte es nun jederzeit soweit sein, da Zwillinge generell zu früh kommen."

„Hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn ich dabei wäre?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Dann fühlte er, wie Hermines Arme sich um ihn schlangen und er ließ sich in ihre Umarmung fallen. „Bitte sei da. Ich habe Angst."

"Oh, Harry, du hast den Dunklen Lord besiegt, ich weiß, du schaffst das."

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Hermine hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen dabei Ron zu belügen, aber sie musste es tun. Sie hatte Harry versprochen seinen Aufenthaltsort niemandem zu verraten. Und sie hatte versprochen, ihm während der Geburt seiner Kinder zur Seite zu stehen. Also packte sie ein paar ihrer Sachen, erzählte Ron einfach, dass sie für die Arbeit weg musste und nicht wusste, wann sie wiederkam. Es war auch Folter, Severus und Draco nichts davon zu erzählen. Sie hatte die Beiden seit ihrem Abschluss nur ein paar Mal gesehen, aber sie wusste, dass ihre Beziehung litt und nahe daran war auseinander zu brechen. Sie brauchten Harry. Aber ein Versprechen war ein Versprechen und Hermine würde ihre Freunde niemals betrügen – auch wenn es zu ihrem Besten wäre.

Als sie in Harrys Haus kam, bewegte Poppy sich auf eine beinahe nervöse Art und Harrys Hund sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Ist etwas passiert?", fragte Hermine und stellte ihre Dinge ab.

Die ältere Hexe sah überrascht auf. „Oh, nein, noch nicht, aber Harry hat gesagt, dass er fühlt, dass es beinahe soweit ist. Die Zwillinge treten ihn immer mehr. Er ist in seinem Schlafzimmer, falls du zu ihm willst."

Sie nickte und lief leise zu Harrys Zimmer. Er lag auf seinem Bett, die Augen geschlossen, aber Hermine erkannte, dass er nicht schlief. Seine Atmung war zu unruhig. „Legst du dich zu mir?", fragte er zittrig.

Ohne ihm eine verbale Antwort zu geben, zog sie sich die Schuhe aus und kletterte neben ihm ins Bett, ihn in ihre Arme ziehend. Nach ein paar Momenten fragte sie: „Weißt du, welches Geschlecht sie haben?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Poppy meinte, sie könnte es mir sagen, aber ich wollte es nicht wissen. Ich will, dass es eine Überraschung ist. Aber… scheiße, ich hab Angst, Mine. Ich hab darüber nachgedacht, dass vielleicht eines der Kinder von Blaise ist. Sie sagten, dass die Beiden verschiedene Väter haben…"

Hermine rollte die Augen. „Sei nicht lächerlich. Damit Zwillinge zwei verschieden Väter haben, müssen sie beide innerhalb von einer Stunde empfangen werden und ich bin sicher, du bist nicht so ein –", sie unterbrach sich selbst, ehe sie den Satz zu Ende sprach, aber das tat Harry für sie.

„Flittchen, ich weiß. Ich weiß, ich war ein Flittchen, okay?"

"Das wollte ich nicht sagen."

„Was wolltest du verdammt noch mal sonst sagen?", wollte er wissen. Ihr Schweigen war ihm Antwort genug. „Schau, es ist egal. Ich werde sie lieben, ganz egal wer ihre Väter sind. Ich wünschte einfach-", ehe er diesen Gedanken beenden konnte, spürte er plötzlich einen scharfen Schmerz in seinem Bauch und er rollte sich zusammen, sich an Hermine krallend. „Es tut weh. Scheiße, es tut weh."

Poppy rannte bei dem Geräusch von Harrys Wimmern ins Zimmer. Sie legte eine beruhigende Hand auf seine Stirn. Ein paar Sekunden später war der Schmerz vorbei. Poppy und Hermine halfen ihm auf die Füße. „Es ist besser, wenn du ein paar Runden gehst, Harry.", erzählte ihm Poppy. „Es wird noch dauern, ehe irgendetwas wirklich Interessantes passiert."

Zwölf Stunden später, war Harry erschöpft und völlig kraftlos. Wie durch Nebel hörte er Poppy und den anderen Heiler, Jonathan, im Hintergrund sprechen. Etwas über einen „Kaiserschnitt". Alles, was er wirklich wusste war, dass er es endlich hinter sich haben wollte. Seine Kinder kamen nicht und er fühlte sich, als ob er jeden Moment sterben würde. Hermine stand bei seiner Seite, drückte seine Hand und flüsterte ihm beruhigende Dinge zu, nichts, was wirklich half.

Dann lehnte sich Poppys Gesicht über ihn. „Harry, wir müssen einen Kaiserschnitt durchführen. Du weißt, was das ist, richtig?" Nach seinem schwachen Nicken, fuhr sie fort. „Ich werde dir diesen Trank geben, okay? Und wenn du aufwachst, wird alles vorbei sein."

Harry atmete ein müdes "Ja." aus, ehe sie seinen Kopf zurücklehnte und er schluckte eine ekelerregende Flüssigkeit hinunter, die ihn in die Tiefen der Bewusstlosigkeit schickte.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

"Severus.", flüsterte Draco und sah abrupt von seinem Buch auf. Regen tropfte konstant gegen das Dach ihres Hauses, ein engloses, monotones Geräusch im Hintergrund. Aber etwas war anders und er hatte keine Ahnung, was es war. „Kannst du das fühlen, Sev?"

Der ältere Zauberer sah ebenfalls von dem Aufsatz auf, den er korrigierte. Die Luft fühlte sich anders an. Aus irgendeinem Grund wusste er, dass es mit Harry zu tun hatte, obwohl er nicht sagen konnte, was. Etwas war gerade zu der Welt hinzugefügt worden. „Ja, ich fühle es. Aber wir können nichts machen."

Der junge Blonde nickte. „Ich wünschte einfach wir wüssten wo Harry ist."

"Er wird irgendwann wieder auftauchen, Dray."

„Wir können nur hoffen."

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Harry wachte in den nächsten zwei Tagen nicht von seiner Betäubung auf. Er sah aus wie ein Engel, wie er da so lag. Hermine machte sich Sorgen, aber Poppy meinte, Harry wäre in Ordnung; er würde nur den Schlaf aufholen. Das brünette Mädchen sah zärtlich in die kleine Krippe, in der die beiden winzigen Babys lagen: ein Mädchen mit einem Flausch von blondem Haar und ein Junge mit dunklem Haar. Sie hatten beide Harrys lebendige, grüne Augen geerbt und sahen sich die Welt intensiv, sehnsüchtig an, wann immer sie nicht schliefen. Auf eine Art war Hermine eifersüchtig auf Harry, einfach weil er die Freude hatte zwei wunderschöne Babys aufzuziehen, aber sie beneidete ihn nicht um die Tatsache, dass er sie alleine großziehen würde, ohne die Hilfe der anderen Eltern.

„Mine?", hörte sie Harrys verschlafene Stimme vom Bett.

Sie sah erleichtert auf, lief an Harrys Seite und berührte beruhigend seinen Arm. „Es ist schön, dich wiederzuhaben."

„Die Babys… sind sie okay?" Hermine erlaubte sich ein kleines Lächeln, ehe sie das Mädchen hochhob und sie vorsichtig, um Harrys zugenähte Bauchwunde nicht zu berühren, in seine Arme legte.

Dieser eine Moment war alles wert, was Harry in den letzten Monaten durchgemacht hatte, einfach nur seine kleine Tochter in den Armen zu halten. Sie sah zu ihm auf, ihre grünen Augen die seinen treffend. „Hey, kleines Mädchen.", flüsterte er und Tränen erschienen in seinen Augen. Als er aufsah, legte Hermine ihm den Jungen in den anderen Arm. Harry unterdrückte ein Schluchzen.

„Wie wirst du sie nennen?", fragte Hermine.

Harry sah auf sie hinunter, ein strahlendes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Er hatte nicht über Namen nachgedacht, aber jetzt wusste er genau, wie er sie nennen wollte. „Alexa Lily Draco Potter und Max James Severus Potter."

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Harry schloss die Augen und atmete den Geruch des Hauses, in welchem er so viele, viele Monate verbracht hatte, tief ein. Er hielt seine beiden Kinder schützend an seine Brust, Moses an einer Leine, die um sein Handgelenk gewickelt war. Diese letzten Monate waren die schlimmsten und die besten seines gesamten Lebens gewesen. Sie waren die Besten, da er Severus und Draco jeden Tag in Alexa und Max erkannte und es waren die Schlimmsten aus genau dem gleichen Grund.

Er hatte eine Wohnung in London gekauft, sich denkend, dass es das Beste sein würde, für eine Weile aus der Zaubererwelt zu verschwinden. Wenn er von Muggeln umgeben lebte, würde es für die Leute schwerer sein ihn zu erkennen. In ein paar Monaten würde er sich nach einem Job umsehen, aber nun musste er erstmal in der Nähe seiner Kinder bleiben.

„Bist du bereit, Harry?"

Harrys Augen öffneten sich bei der Stimme seiner Freundin. Das Haus war leer. Alle seine Besitztümer hatten sie schon vorgeschickt. Es tat ihm weh, diesen Ort zu verlassen, aber gleichzeitig war er froh, von neuem zu beginnen.

„Ja, Hermine, ich bin bereit."

Sie lächelte ihn an und nahm Alexa aus seinen Armen. „Dann lass uns gehen."

Mit einem letzten Blick hinter sich, schloss Harry die Tür und verschloss sie, eine Spur all des Schmerzes und der Freude, die er jemals hier empfunden hatte, hinter sich lassend.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

* * *

So, das wars..... nur noch ein Pitel (das längste der gesamten Story, wenn ich mich recht entsinne!) und dann ist auch diese Story fertisch... :o)

nächstes Pitel kommt wohl wieder Samstag oder Sonntag nächste woche... :o)

Review?

glg wölfin

P.S. Ward ihr schon in 'Twilight'? Lohnt sich echt; der Film ist klasse und der männliche Hauptchara 'Edward' einfach nur hot... hätte man anhand der Plakate gar nicht gedacht... ;o)


	5. Part Five

Huhu!!

sorry, dass es jetzt doch zwei Wochen, statt nur einer gedauert hat! Aber kam nicht dazu, es früher hochzuladen.... Asche auf mein Haupt.... ;o)

großes Danke an meine wundervolle Beta 'Mamodo'!!

und los gehts mit dem letzten Kapitel:

* * *

**Perfect** _Triangle_

**B**_y_ L**i**_g_h**t** _C_a**t**_a_s**t**_r_o**p**_h_e

_Part_ **Five**

**Plapperei der Autorin****:** Ein großes Danke an euch alle für eure Unterstützung während dieser Story. Jedes Review hat mir eine ganze Menge bedeutet.

Und, für diejenigen unter euch, die sagen, dass Hermine Draco und Severus alles hätte erzählen sollen: Sie hat es nicht getan, weil es sie wirklich nichts angeht und sie auch nicht Harrys Vertrauen in sie missbrauchen wollte.

**WARNING: LEMONS VORAUS (i.e. MAN ON MAN ON MAN **_SEX_**).**

(Ich weiß, dass ihr es alle wollt. Nur für den Fall, dass doch jemand unter euch es nicht mag, über drei Männer, die über einander herfallen, zu lesen, hab ich den Anfang und das Ende des Lemons kenntlich gemacht. Überspringt den Lemon, wenn ihr so wollt.)

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

In letzter Zeit kam ihnen die Leere auf dem Manor unglaublich schwer vor. Es war so lange her, dass jemand anders, als sie, das Haus betreten hatte. Etwas – oder jemand – fehlte und sie wussten beide, wer es war. Severus sah auf, als er hörte, wie jemand den Flur entlang auf sein Büro zu rannte. Er hatte kaum Zeit, sich zu wappnen, als Draco ihm in die Arme sprang.

„Severus, Severus, Severus!", quietschte der Blonde. „Ich habe etwas über Harry gefunden! Ich weiß, wo er ist!"

Die strengen Augen des Professors leuchteten bei Dracos Worten auf. „Ernsthaft?"

„Ja.", grinste er. „Ich hab das Muggelinternet durchsucht und bin über die Website einer Kindertagesstätte gestolpert. Und Harry, nun, zumindest jemand, der ihm verdammt ähnlich sieht, ist auf der Website, aber dort heißt es, sein Name sei Marcus Peterson. Aber ich weiß, er ist es, Sev! Er sieht anders aus, aber seine Augen sind genau die gleichen. Hier, ich hab dir eine Kopie ausgedruckt!"

Nach über vier Jahren, konnte Severus sich kaum noch erlauben, zu hoffen. Er und Draco hatten aufgegeben, die Tatsache akzeptierend, dass sie immer zu zweit bleiben würden. Das war bis zu einem Punkt okay, aber sie waren nicht komplett. Ihnen fehlte die dritte Seite, um ihr perfektes Dreieck zu bilden. Severus nahm Draco das einzelne Blatt aus der Hand und sah es sich an. Und wirklich, da war Harry, ihn von dem unbeweglichen Bild aus ansehend. Draco hatte Recht. Er konnte es nur daran erkennen, dass niemand so grüne Augen hatte, wie Harry. Harrys Haare gingen ihm nun bis zu seinen Schultern und er trug keine Brille. Und die Narbe, für die er so berühmt geworden war, war soweit verblasst, dass man sie auf dem Foto nicht erkennen konnte.

„Siehst du?", sagte Draco.

Severus nickte. „Was sollen wir jetzt machen?"

"Wir.", stellte der Blonde fest und nahm Severus Hand in Seine. „werden jetzt sofort apparieren und unseren Harry zurückholen."

„Ich mag die Art, wie du denkst."

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Schlussendlich apparierten sie zum Tropfenden Kessel und nahmen sich ein Taxi zu der Adresse, die auf der Website stand, ahnend, dass es besser wäre nicht inmitten von Muggellondon einfach so (wortwörtlich) aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen, ganz egal, wie aufgeregt sie darüber waren, Harry zu sehen. Als der Taxifahrer vor einem kleinen, bunt gestrichenem Gebäude anhielt, warteten Severus und Draco noch einen Moment, um die Hand des jeweils anderen zu drücken, ehe sie die Tagesstätte betraten. Sie versuchten beide nicht daran zu denken, was passieren würde, wenn dieser Marcus am Ende wirklich nur Marcus Peterson und nicht Harry Potter war.

Eine große, höfliche Frau grüßte sie, sobald sie eintraten, nur ein klein wenig außer Atem. „Hallo, kann ich Ihnen helfen? Sie haben keine Kinder…"

„Nein.", schüttelte Draco den Kopf. „Wir wollten nur kurz mit Marcus Peterson sprechen, wenn das geht."

Die Frau lächelte. „Er ist draußen, im Garten und spielt mit den Kindern. Einfach nur durch diese Tür."

Draco und Severus nickten. Sie brauchten all ihre Selbstbeherrschung, um nicht einfach loszurennen. Als sie ihn sahen, stockte ihnen der Atem. Dort, vor ihnen stehend, war jemand, der niemand anders als Harry sein konnte, obwohl er definitiv anders aussah. Ein Dutzend Kinder rannte in Schwimmkleidung um ihn herum, als er einen Wasserschlauch über seinen Kopf hielt, die Kinder somit nass machend. Sein jungenhafter Körper war durchnässt und sein langes, dunkles Haar tropfte vor lauter Wasser. Aber seine Augen waren die gleichen und somit wussten sie es.

Dann blickte Harry ihnen plötzlich in die Augen und der Schlauch fiel aus seinen tauben Fingern auf den Boden.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Harry arbeitete nun seit drei Jahren in der Kindertagesstätte. Es war wirklich pures Glück, dass er etwas gefunden hatte, was perfekt auf ihn abgestimmt war. Er wurde bezahlt und konnte den ganzen Tag bei Alexa und Max sein, ohne sich um sie sorgen zu müssen. Sein Job war für ihn ein Ort, an dem er fliehen konnte. Sogar jetzt noch, vier Jahre später, verbrachte er immer noch eine ungesunde Menge an Zeit damit, an Severus und Draco zu denken. Seit dieser schicksalhaften Nacht, war er nicht einmal mehr bei einem Date gewesen. Er hatte sich selbst gesagt, dass er vielleicht zu einem Date ausgehen und mit jemanden schlafen, einfach alles vergessen sollte. Hermine wäre mehr als bereit, die Zwillinge für eine Nacht zu nehmen. Aber er konnte nicht. Er wusste, dass er für immer abstinent bleiben würde, da er sich immer noch bei dem Gedanken daran, mit jemand anderem als den Beiden, die er mehr als alles andere liebte, zu schlafen, schüttelte. Außerdem hatte er nun zwei neue Lieben in seinem Leben und er war mehr als zufrieden, für immer bei ihnen zu sein.

Ein allein erziehender Vater zu sein, war nicht einfach. Sicher, Hermine und Poppy halfen ihm manchmal aus, aber die meiste Zeit war er auf sich allein gestellt. In dem ersten Jahr hatte er genug Gewicht verloren, dass er nun noch dünner war, als vor der Schwangerschaft. Wachte einer der beiden in der Nacht auf, tat es auch der Andere. Manchmal würde Harry Stunden damit verbringen, sie zu beruhigen. Aber jeder Moment war es wert, sie so schnell vor seinen Augen wachsen zu sehen und er liebte sie mit seinem ganzen Wesen. Langsam wurde der überwältigende Schmerz in seinem Herzen zu einem dumpfen Schmerz.

Bis zu dem Tag, an dem Draco und Severus aus dem Nichts bei der Tagesstätte auftauchten.

Er erstarrte. Der Schlauch fiel zu Boden und die Kinder sahen ihn an, als hätte er ihnen all ihren Spaß verdorben. Sie hatten ihn gefunden. Er wollte rennen, aber er würde es niemals hier heraus schaffen, ohne, dass sie ihn vorher einfingen.

„Harry.", flüsterte Severus, gerade laut genug, dass Harry ihn hörte.

Harrys Lippen zitterten ein wenig, ehe er seine Stimme wieder fand. „Geht rein, Kinder. Ich bin sicher, Julia hat nun eure Snacks für euch fertig." Die Kinder, wie immer nichts ahnend, rannten bei der Aussicht auf Essen hinein. Als sie schließlich in dem Garten alleine waren, fand Harry als Erster die Stärke, um zu sprechen. „Was tut ihr verdammt noch mal hier?"

„Daddy.", sagte eine kleine Stimme und ein kleines Mädchen rannte wieder hinaus, schlang ihre Arme um Harrys Bein. „Was bedeutet ‚verdammt'?"

Harry sah Draco und Severus entsetzt an. Sie durften nichts über Max und Alexa erfahren. „Es ist nichts, meine Süße.", flüsterte er und küsste sie sanft auf den Haarschopf. „Geh zurück zu deinem – zu Max, okay?" Sie schenkte ihm ein fröhliches Lächeln und rannte hüpfend wieder zurück ins Gebäude.

„Du hast also ein Kind.", sagte Draco verächtlich. Harry nickte stumm. „Was? Hast du dich schwängern lassen oder hat die Mutter dich verlassen, weil du so ein Flittchen bist?" Draco konnte die Wörter, die aus seinem Mund kamen, nicht aufhalten und sogar ehe er diese letzten, grausamen Worte gesagt hatte, bereute er sie schon. Aber das Mädchen, das er gesehen hatte, sah nicht älter aus als drei. Aber auch so hatte Harry jedes Recht, mit jemand anderem zusammen zu sein – besonders nach dem, was sie ihm angetan hatten.

Severus sah geschockt aus und legte Draco eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter. „Nicht, Dray. Das war unnötig.", sagte er, als sie zusahen, wie Harrys Körper begann, unkontrolliert zu zittern. Er konnte nicht umhin, das Gefühl zu haben, dass das Mädchen etwas wirklich Vertrautes an sich hatte, neben der offensichtlichen Ähnlichkeit zu Harry, wegen der Augen. Er trat vor und zog Harry zögerlich in seine Arme. Der kleinere Mann versteifte sich. Dann versuchte er, weg zu kommen, aber Severus war stärker und Harry hatte keine Chance. „Harry, Draco hat es nicht so gemeint. Wir suchen nun schon seit beinahe fünf Jahren nach dir. Er ist nur ein wenig verspannt."

Harry lehnte sich leicht zurück, sodass er Severus in die Augen sehen konnte. „Ernsthaft?" Der dunkelhaarige, junge Mann konnte es nicht glauben. Es sollte nicht auf diese Weise enden. Sie hätten ihn schon vor langer Zeit vergessen sollen. Er hätte von gestern sein müssen; Geschichte. „Habt ihr jemals geheiratet?"

Severus hob seine ringlose Hand hoch und lächelte ein ehrliches Lächeln – etwas, dass nur sehr wenige Leute je gesehen hatten. „Nope. Wir haben die ganze Zeit nur auf dich gewartet."

Schließlich konnte Harry es nicht länger zurück halten. Er brach völlig zusammen und schluchzte. Severus hielt seinen tropfnassen Körper, als ob sein Leben daran hinge, sich nicht daran störend, dass auch er nass wurde. Ein paar Sekunden später schlang Draco von der anderen Seite seine Arme um Harry. Sie standen für eine lange Zeit so da. Minuten vergingen, als Harry aus Gründen schluchzte, die Draco und Severus noch nicht einmal ansatzweise verstanden.

„Harry.", flüsterte Draco nach einiger Zeit. „Harry, wie alt ist sie? Dein kleines Mädchen?"

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe, die beinahe zu bluten begann, ehe er mit zittriger Stimme antwortete. „Sie ist letzten Monat vier geworden."

Severus und Draco rechneten schnell in ihren Köpfen und starrten einander an, als sie beide erkannten, wann sie gezeugt worden sein musste und wer sie zur Welt gebracht hatte. „Ist sie von Blaise oder…"

„Nein.", sagte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr versteht nicht; es gibt zwei von ihnen. Zwillinge. Beide mit unterschiedlichen Vätern."

Für eine lange Zeit herrschte Stille, als sie über Harrys Worte nachdachten; sie einsinken ließen. Harry hatte Zwillinge. Er hatte neun Monate Schwangerschaft ohne die Hilfe der anderen beiden Elternteile durch gestanden. Und er hatte den Vätern die Zwillinge für vier Jahre vorenthalten. „Wie konntest du uns das antun?", flüsterte Draco.

„Diese Nacht.", begann Harry mit geschlossenen Augen. „Es hätte nie passieren sollen. Zumindest nicht auf diese Weise. Hätte ich euch beide nicht so sehr gewollt, wäre es Vergewaltigung gewesen. Ihr ward betrunken. Ich musste weg. Und dann fand ich heraus, dass ich schwanger war und ich konnte nicht wirklich zu euch zurück gekrochen kommen. Ihr ward so glücklich, ehe ich an diesem Abend auf eurer Türschwelle aufgetaucht bin. Ich wollte das nicht zerstören und verlangen, dass ihr euch um mich und zwei Babys, die ihr nicht brauchtet, kümmert."

„Doch, das hättest du verdammt noch mal tun sollen.", sagte Severus, wütend auf Harry. „Nur weil wir sie nicht erwartet hätten, heißt das nicht, dass sie nicht geliebt worden wären. Und du hast Recht, Draco und ich waren glücklich, ehe du aufgetaucht bist, aber wir waren nicht _komplett_. Weißt du, welches die perfekteste geometrische Figur ist, Harry? Das Dreieck. Und Dreiecke haben drei Ecken und perfekte 180 Grad. Das ist der Grund, warum wir dich brauchen: du machst uns komplett, Harry. Du machst uns zu einem perfekten Dreieck."

„Es tut mir Leid.", murmelte Harry, sein Gesicht gegen Severus Shirt reibend. „Es tut mir so Leid. Ich dachte, ich tue das Richtige. Ich habe versucht, ein guter Vater zu sein. Ich hab es so sehr versucht..."

„Shh.", beruhigte Draco ihn. „Ich bin sicher, dass du der beste Vater warst, den man sich wünschen kann."

„Können wir sie sehen, Harry?", fragte Severus. „Ich kann verstehen, wenn du keine Beziehung mit Draco und mir eingehen willst, aber ich denke, wir haben uns zumindest das Recht verdient, die Kinder zu sehen, die wir geholfen haben, zu erschaffen."

Harry nickte taub und führte sie zurück hinein. Alle Kinder saßen an kleinen Tischen, auf genauso kleinen Stühlen. Harry bedeutete dem Mädchen, das sie schon vorher gesehen hatten und einem dunkelhaarigen Jungen, der aussah wie eine kleinere, süßere Version von Severus, zu ihm zu kommen. Sie rannten beide in seine ausgebreiteten Arme. Severus und Draco konnten beinahe die Liebe der Zwillinge zu Harry sehen. Ein Bild, dass tausend Worte wert war und nicht einmal ein Tausend-Wörter Aufsatz konnte auch nur ansatzweise beschreiben, wie sie sich fühlten, als ihre zwei Kinder ihren beinahe Liebhaber umarmten. „Alexa, Max, es gibt da zwei Leute, die ich euch gerne vorstellen würde." Er nahm ihre winzigen Hände in seine und führte sie in ein kleines Spielzimmer, Severus und Draco mit dem Kopf bedeutend, ihm zu folgen.

Sich vor die zwei kleinen Kinder kniend, sagte er: „Ihr wisst doch, dass all die anderen Kinder eine Mami und einen Papi haben?" Sie nickten enthusiastisch. „Nun, ich bin technisch gesehen eure Mami und ihr habt zwei Daddys." Er drehte sich um, um zu Severus und Draco zu sehen und die Augen der Zwillinge folgten seinem Blick.

„Wirklich, Daddy?", fragte Max erstaunt.

„Komm, Maxy.", sagte Alexa, griff nach der Hand ihres Bruders und zog ihn mit zu den beiden Fremden. „Seid ihr unsre Daddys?", wollte er wissen.

Severus lächelte und nickte, ihn auf seine Arme hebend. „Ja, ich glaube, das bin ich. Wie heißt du?"

„Max James Severus Potter.", sagte er stolz.

Harry setzte sich auf den Boden und sah der Szene vor sich mit Tränen in den Augen zu. Er fühlte sich schrecklich, dass er seine Kinder von ihren Vätern ferngehalten hatte und Draco und Severus von seinen Kindern und das alles nur wegen eines lächerlichen Missverständnisses. Er konnte sehen, wie eine Millionen Gefühle über Dracos Gesicht flackerten, als er seine Tochter zum ersten Mal im Arm hielt, von Bedauern bis zu absoluter, unbegrenzter Freude. Er fragte sich kurz, ob sie vielleicht besser Eltern als er gewesen wären, aber er verbannte den Gedanken sofort wieder. Hermine erzählte ihm immer wieder, dass er viel besser mit den Kindern umging, als sie das je könnte.

„Würdet ihr gerne zum Essen kommen?", fragte er, sich dessen erst bewusst, als er die Frage bereits gestellt hatte. Alexa und Max ließen erfreutes Kreischen hören und es war beschlossen.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Als Harry die Tür zu seiner Wohnung öffnete, war er nicht wirklich überrascht, von dem immer treuen Moses angesprungen zu werden, aber er war mehr als überrascht, Hermine zu sehen. „Oh, Harry, ich hab mich nur gefragt, ob ich vielleicht die Zwillinge nehmen soll-" Sie brach ab, sobald sie sah, wer die besagten Zwillinge in die kleine Wohnung trug. „Oh, Severus, Draco, schön, euch zu sehen.", sagte sie ungeschickt.

„Hermine?", fragte Draco und stellte Max auf dem Boden ab, ihm nachsehend, als er mit Alexa irgendwohin verschwand. „Du wusstest darüber Bescheid?"

Das Mädchen wurde rot, aber Harry trat zwischen sie, ehe sie einen Streit beginnen konnten. „Ich habe Hermine gebeten, euch nichts zu sagen. Sie hat es nicht aus Boshaftigkeit getan. Seid nicht sauer auf sie. Seid sauer auf mich."

Aber weder Draco noch Severus konnten sich wirklich dazu bringen, völlig sauer auf Harry zu sein, besonders da er sie mit seinen großen, grünen, erwartungsvollen Augen ansah. Als niemand etwas sagte, seufzte Harry und fragte Hermine. „Willst du auch fürs Abendessen bleiben?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin eigentlich nur rüber gekommen, um zu sehen, ob du eine Pause von den Zwillingen brauchst. Ich übernachte heute bei meinen Eltern und du weißt, wie sehr sie Alexa und Maxy lieben. Aber jetzt…"

„Das wäre schön, Hermine.", sagte Severus, trat hinter Harry und schlang seine Arme um die Taille des kleinen Mannes. „Wir werden sehr viel Zeit haben, um sie kennen zu lernen, aber jetzt müssen wir erst einmal ein paar Dinge mit Harry klären." Draco wollte schon protestieren, da er jetzt mit ihnen etwas Zeit verbringen wollte, aber er schwieg sobald Severus ihm einen Blick zuwarf und er erkannte, dass sie, stellten sie die Dinge mit Harry jetzt nicht richtig, ihre Kinder vielleicht nie wieder sehen würden.

Harry errötete heftig, aber nickte Hermine zu. „Ich denke, sie sind in ihrem Schlafzimmer." Sobald sie um die Ecke zu ihrem Zimmer verschwunden war, hörte man ein lautes Protestieren und dann Stille, als sie ihr zuhörten. Dann gab es leises Gekicher und das unmissverständliche _Pop_, als sie davon apparierten. Harry trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Ich schätze, ich werd uns dann Abendessen machen. Macht es euch einfach gemütlich." Und damit entzog er sich Severus Armen und rannte in die kleine Küche. Seit er nach London gezogen war, benutzte er kaum noch seine Magie, sich denkend, da er unter Muggeln lebte, sollte er sich auch wie einer verhalten. Er machte sich daran, ein Abendessen aus dem zuzubereiten, was er in der Küche fand, was nicht viel war. Ein paar Momente später, fühlte er sie die Küche betreten.

„Du weißt, es gibt eine viel schnellere Art, das zu tun.", sagte Draco mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und eine Prise Salz fiel in die Pfanne.

„Nicht, Draco.", flüsterte Harry und schloss die Augen. „Bitte."

„Du bist kein Muggel, also warum bestehst du darauf, es auf Muggelart zu machen?", fragte Severus. „Du bist wahrscheinlich der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt. Du hast Voldemort besiegt, als du gerade sechzehn warst."

Und das war für Harry der letzte Tropfen, der das Fass zum überlaufen brachte. „Ihr wisst verdammt noch mal nichts über mich!", bellte er, drehte sich um, um ihnen ins Gesicht zu sehen, seine Augen vor Wut brennend. „Ihr kennt mich nicht. Ich bin nicht die Person, für die ihr mich haltet. Ihr habt mich damals nicht gekannt und ihr kennt mich jetzt auch nicht."

Draco griff nach seinen Armen und zog den sich windenden Jungen an seine Brust, in dem Versuch, ihn zu beruhigen. „Du hast Recht, wir wissen es nicht, aber wir wollen es, Harry. Wir haben die letzten fünf Jahre damit verbracht, dich kennen zu wollen. Erinnerst du dich an die Nacht, als du in den Schneesturm gelaufen bist? Wir haben dich da schon geliebt." Es war das erste Mal, seit ihrer betrunkenen Nacht zusammen, dass sie das L-Wort benutzten. „Bitte, lass uns dich lieben."

**(ANFANG LEMON)**

Wie aufs Stichwort kam Severus und nippte spielerisch an Harrys Hals, einen großen Knutschfleck zurücklassend. Die drückten ihn gegen den Schrank und begannen damit, seinen Körper zu vernaschen. Ein Arm schob sein Shirt hoch, ein anderer schlich sich in seine Hose und berührte den Teil von ihm, den niemand außer er selbst seit langer Zeit berührt hatte. „Bitte.", flehte er.

„Wo ist dein Schlafzimmer?", fragte Severus.

„Am Ende des Flurs.", keuchte Harry.

Der ältere Zauberer hob Harry auf und warf ihn sich über die Schulter, Harrys genervte Proteste ignorierend. Draco öffnete die Tür, um einen geräumigen Raum und ein großes Bett zu enthüllen. Harry hatte dieses Bett aus dem Bauch heraus gekauft und es ließ ihn sich die meiste Zeit über nur einsamer fühlen. Jetzt hatte er jemanden, der das Bett mit ihm füllte. Severus legte ihn vorsichtig darauf ab, als ob er zerbrechen würde. „Scheiße, Sev, ich bin nicht aus Glas.", flüsterte er, Severus Spitznamen nutzend, den er immer von Draco gehört hatte. Die beiden größeren Männer grinsten von Ohr zu Ohr.

Draco drückte Harry auf das Bett, küsste ihn leidenschaftlich auf die Lippen, als Severus daran arbeitete, Harrys Jeans und Boxer von seinen dünnen Beinen zu schälen. „Meine Güte, du bist so dürr.", flüsterte Severus und küsste die Innenseite von Harrys Schenkeln, so nahe an dem Ort, der berührt werden _musste_.

„Versuch du mal zwei Kinder aufzuziehen und sag mir dann, ob Essen deine oberste Priorität ist.", sagte Harry, als Draco ihn schließlich Luft holen ließ.

Severus lachte leise und platzierte einen leichten Kuss auf der Spitze von Harrys Erregung, den Jungen somit zum stöhnen bringend, ehe Draco wieder seinen Mund in Anspruch nahm. Er versuchte, die Hüften zu heben, aber Severus stieß ihn wieder nach unten. „Geduld, Ry. Geduld ist eine Tugend."

"Harry hat jetzt seinen eigenen Spitznamen.", sagte Draco, Harry anlächelnd, als wäre er der wertvollste Schatz auf Erden. „'Ry'. Ich mag es."

Harry stöhnte frustriert auf. "Weniger reden, mehr handeln.", knurrte er.

„Ich hätte dich nie für solch einen fordernden Liebhaber gehalten, Liebling.", sagte Severus und pustete auf Harrys Erektion.

„Nun, das war ich auch bisher nicht."

Severus und Draco hörten beide auf und sahen sich an, ehe sie wieder auf Harry blickten. „Du hast… das nicht mit… jemand anderen getan, oder?", fragte Draco langsam.

„Nein!", erwiderte Harry, erstaunt, dass sie überhaupt fragten. „Es gab nur euch und Blaise. Und ich war niemals fordernd mit Blaise, weil wir es einfach nur um des Fickens Willen getan haben. Aber mit euch beiden…"

„Shhh.", gurrte Draco und legte einen Finger auf Harrys pinke Lippen. „Es ist egal. Konzentrier dich nur auf uns, okay?"

Harry nickte und schloss die Augen, sodass Severus ihn völlig überraschte, als er schließlich seinen Mund über sein Glied stülpte. Der kleinere Mann stöhnte laut und errötete heftig danach. Während Severus sich um Harrys niedrigere Regionen kümmerte, küsste und saugte Draco seinen Hals, eine lange Spur hinterlassend, Harry als den ihren markierend.

Der dunkelhaarige Junge war so in den verschiedenen Gefühlen gefangen, dass er glaubte, nun endgültig den Verstand verloren zu haben. Er war unglaublich glücklich, dachte er, zwei Menschen zu haben, die ihn so sehr liebten. Severus wusste definitiv, was er da tat. Seine Zunge bewegte sich auf Arten, von denen Harry nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass eine Zunge das konnte. Als der Mann einige Finger in ihn schob, schrie er vor Vergnügen auf. Aber Severus hörte auf und zog sich zurück, gerade als Draco Harry das Shirt auszog, Harry damit leicht ungeduldig machend.

„Guck, Sev.", flüsterte der Blonde. Die Augen schließend, spürte Harry, wie sie die lange Narbe auf seinem Bauch mit ihren Fingern nachfuhren. „Woher kommt die, Harry?"

„Kaiserschnitt.", sagte Harry leise. „Nach zwölf Stunden, haben sie beschlossen, ich sollte einen Kaiserschnitt bekommen, da die Zwillinge einfach nicht kamen."

„Oh!", rief Draco aus, schlang seine Arme um Harrys Hals und zog ihn näher. „Wir hätten dabei sein müssen. Wir hätten dabei sein müssen…"

Severus zog sie beide in eine Umarmung, ihre jungen, schlanken Körper an seinem älteren, stärkeren Körper haltend. Sie blieben für eine Weile in dieser Position, ohne etwas zu sagen, sich in der Stille wohl fühlend. Dann fragte Severus: „Ry, bist du bereit dafür, dich von uns nehmen zu lassen? Sind wir nicht zu schnell?"

Harry dachte lange darüber nach, ängstlich und doch aufgeregt. Schließlich nickte er zögerlich. „Ja."

Severus sah Draco an, der in stillem Einverständnis nickte. Der ältere Zauberer spreizte Harrys Beine und war kurz davor, in den jungen Mann einzudringen, als Harry ihn stoppte. „Sprech einen Verhütungszauber. Und ich habe in den letzten paar Jahren erfahren, dass, wenn Zauberer ohne Verhütungszauber Sex miteinander haben, neunzig Prozent der unten Liegenden schwanger werden."

„Du willst keine weiteren Kinder mit uns haben?", fragte Draco mit einem Grinsen.

„Ihr kennt noch nicht einmal die, die ihr bereits habt."

Severus schüttelte gutmütig den Kopf und murmelte einen Spruch vor sich hin, Harrys Hand in seine nehmend. „Komm schon.", flüsterte er und drang in ihn ein. Der kleinere Mann zischte bei dem Schmerz auf. Es war so lange her, seit er dies getan hatte.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", wollte Draco besorgt wissen. „Wir können aufhören…"

„Nein.", sagte Harry leise. „Nur… gib mir einen Moment." Er erstarrte für einige Augenblicke völlig, ehe er Severus nickte, fortzufahren.

Draco ergriff die Gelegenheit, Harrys Mund als den Seinen zu fordern, versuchend, Harry sich so gut wie möglich fühlen zu lassen. Schließlich fand Severus seinen süßen Punkt, der Harry nach mehr flehen ließ. Wieder und wieder stieß Severus in ihn und erreichte seinen Höhepunkt, während Draco jeden Punkt von Harrys Körper, den er erreichen konnte, berührte. Er war verloren in seinem eigenen, süßen Himmel.

Ehe Harry erlaubt wurde, zu kommen, stieß Draco in Harry und nahm ihn langsam, liebevoll, unglaublich.

Innerhalb der nächsten Stunden wurde Harry öfter genommen, als er sich erinnern konnte, und war erstaunt von ihrer Ausdauer.

Harry brach zwischen seinen Liebhabern zusammen. Severus schaffte es irgendwie, ihre Körper voneinander zu trennen, ehe er seine Arme fest um Harry schlang und es sich mit ihm in dem großen Bett gemütlich machte. Draco kuschelte sich an Harrys andere Seite und sie fielen langsam in einen erschöpften, befriedigten Schlaf.

**(ENDE LEMON)**

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

Als Harry aufwachte, war es bereits später Vormittag und er war alleine in dem großen Bett, aber die Laken waren noch war, daher wusste er, dass Draco und Severus gerade erst aufgestanden sein konnten. Ein paar Sekunden später hörte er fröhliches Lachen außerhalb seiner Tür. Als er versuchte, sich zu bewegen, protestierte sein Körper ärgerlich, einen scharfen Schmerzen in seinem Hintern spürend. Dennoch schaffte er es, aufzustehen und zu seinem Schrank zu humpeln, um ein paar Boxer und Hosen herauszuziehen. Dann sah er aus dem Augenwinkel einen großen Blutfleck auf dem Bett, wo er vor einem Moment noch gelegen hatte. Irgendwie, dachte er sich lachend, war er überhaupt nicht überrascht.

Die Tür aufstoßend und dem Lachen ins Wohnzimmer folgend, fand er Severus und Draco dort mit Alexa und Max im Kreis sitzend, scheinbar Backe-Backe-Kuchen spielend. Die Zwillinge waren offensichtlich am Gewinnen, denn ihr Kichern wurde immer lauter. Harry stand eine lange Zeit einfach nur so da und sah zu, wie sich seine Kinder und seine Liebhaber kennen lernten. Auch wenn Alexa offensichtlich Dracos und Max Severus Kind war, behandelte keiner der beiden eines der Kinder unterschiedlich. Für sie, ahnte Harry, waren beide ihre Kinder.

Dann sah Severus zufällig auf und fing Harrys Blick ein. Dracos Augen folgten seinem Blick und sie lächelten beide. „Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein.", sagte Draco, lächelte und stand auf, um auf ihn zuzugehen und einen keuschen Kuss auf seine Lippen zu hauchen.

„Dray.", sagte Harry warnend. „Nicht vor den Zwillingen."

"Daddy?", sagte Max, der plötzlich zwischen ihnen erschien. „Was tut ihr da?"

„Oh, du wirst es schon sehr bald herausfinden.", mischte Severus sich ein, schlang seine Arme um Harrys Hüften und saugte an seinem, bereits von Knutschflecken übersäten, Hals.

„Hoffentlich nicht allzu bald.", lachte Harry, in diesem Moment absolut zufrieden mit der Welt.

„Seltsam.", stellte Alexa fest und sah sie aus misstrauischen Augen an. Sie waren verdammt klug für ihr Alter. Harry hoffte nur, dass sie nicht zu viel, zu schnell lernen würden.

Sie lachten alle. Sie waren endlich komplett. Ihr perfektes Dreieck. Plus zwei.

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

**E**_p_i**l**_o_g

Es war ein warmer Tag im frühen Herbst, die Bäume begannen gerade erst, ihre Blätter zu verlieren, als sie sich banden. Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry öffentlich in der Zaubererwelt erschien, nachdem er vor mehr als fünf Jahren davongelaufen war. Sie hatten versucht, es klein zu halten, aber natürlich, mit Harry als den Junge, der lebt, Draco als einzigen Erben des Malfoy Vermögens, Severus als einen angeblich nicht liebesfähigen Tränkemeister und zwei vier jährige Kinder an der Seite, wurde nichts lange ruhig gehalten. Alle, die Harry während ihrer Schulzeit gekannt hatte, tauchten auf, inklusive Blaise, der mit seinem momentanen Freund sehr glücklich aussah. Ron tauchte mit Hermine auf und obwohl er sauer darüber war, für so lange Zeit im Dunkeln gelassen worden zu sein, vergas er seinen Ärger recht schnell, als Alexa und Max sich an ihn hängten.

Die Hochzeit war alles, was Harry sich je erträumt hatte. Er hatte sich in seinem Leben noch nie so geliebt gefühlt.

Harry und die Zwillinge zogen nach Snape Manor. So sehr Harry es auch hasste, seine Wohnung zurückzulassen, wusste er, dass sie niemals alle gemütlich dort leben konnten, besonders wenn ihre Familie wachsen würde… Er behielt jedoch seinen Job in der Kindertagesstätte, während Draco und Severus tagsüber ebenfalls arbeiten waren.

Alexa und Max liebten Severus und Draco genauso sehr, wie Harry, aber Harry war nicht einmal ansatzweise eifersüchtig. Sie waren nun eine Familie und in Familien lebte jeder jeden genau gleichviel.

An einem sehr verschneiten Abend, kam Harry von der Arbeit nach Hause, nur um das Haus komplett für Weihnachten dekoriert vorzufinden. Die Zwillinge rannten durch das ganze Haus, Ornamente auf seltsame Art überall verteilend. Sogar Moses trug ein Rentiergeweih. „Was ist hier los?", fragte er scherzhaft, Max auf die Arme hebend und ihm einen Kuss auf die Nase drückend.

„Daddy Sev und Daddy Dray haben gesagt, wir dürfen dekorieren!", quietschte er, warf seine Arme um Harrys Hals und gab ihm eine große Umarmung.

Harry lachte und setzte seinen Sohn wieder auf dem Boden ab, sah zu, wie er davonrannte. Er ging in den großen Familienraum, die Augen geweitet bei dem Anblick eines riesigen Weihnachtsbaumes, mit Lichtern und Glitzerschmuck glitzernd und einem hübschen Stern auf der Spitze sitzend. Er sprang fast in die Luft, als er jemandem an seinem Hals atmen spürte und drehte sich um, um Draco und Severus zu begrüßen, die ihn schnell zur Couch führten, derselben Couch auf der sie ihren ersten Kuss geteilt hatten, ihn hinsetzten und das Licht ausmachten. In der Entfernung hörte man Alexa und Max nach oben rennen. Harry seufzte zufrieden und lehnte sich zurück in die Umarmung seiner Liebhaber. „Ich muss euch etwas erzählen.", sagte er langsam.

„Was ist, Ry?", fragte Severus in einem besorgten Tonfall.

Harry schloss die Augen und atmete tief aus. „Ich bin heute zu Poppy gegangen."

„Warum?", wollte Draco wissen, genauso besorgt.

„Nun, ich habe mich in letzter Zeit oft übergeben müssen."

„Und?"

Er machte eine Pause und sammelte seinen Mut, um es ihnen zu erzählen. „Ich bin schwanger. Wieder mit Zwillingen. Das hab ich davon, ein magisches Wesen mit zwei Liebhabern zu sein.", ärgerte er sie.

Eine Stille breitete sich für einen langen Moment zwischen ihnen aus, ehe Severus etwas sagte. „Aber wir waren so vorsichtig."

„Erinnerst ihr euch an diese Nacht im Badezimmer, als ihr euch einfach nicht zurückhalten konntet?", zog Harry sie auf.

Seine beiden Liebhaber glucksten ein wenig, ehe sie ihn fest umarmten. „Oh, Ry, das ist großartig.", sagte Draco enthusiastisch. „Ich wollte dich fragen, was du davon hältst, unsere Familie zu vergrößern, aber es gab nie einen geeigneten Moment."

„Nun, das musstest du scheinbar gar nicht.", grinste Harry.

Einen Augenblick später rauschten die Zwillinge in das Zimmer und sprangen auf ihre Eltern. „Boo!", riefen sie gleichzeitig.

Ah, ja, Harry würde das hier für nichts auf der Welt ändern wollen. „Ich liebe euch."

Es gab einen Chor von „Ich liebe dich auch."s, ehe Severus sich zu ihm lehnte und Harrys Lippen mit seinen beanspruchte. Da ließen Alexa und Max ein synchrones „IHH!" hören und rannten wieder davon.

„Ich liebe Kinder einfach.", sinnierte Severus.

„Ja.", stimmte Draco zu. „Im Grunde genommen, haben wir bereits drei davon im Haus."

Stille. Dann „HEY!" und mit Harrys Schmollen, verdiente er sich ein Grinsen auf zwei Gesichtern und er wusste, er hatte eine lange Nacht voller Vergnügen vor sich. Und zur Hölle, wer war er, das er sich da beschweren würde?

_**x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x**_

* * *

So, das wars!

Ich hoffe, ich hab dem ein oder anderem ne kleine Freude gemacht, indem ich diese Story übersetzt habe... =)

Großes Danke an alle, die mir hierzu ein kleines Kommi hinterlassen haben! *alle knuddel*

Ihr werdet bestimmt wieder von mir hören, nur ob es was eigenes oder wieder ne Übersetzung sein wird, weiß ich noch nicht... genauso wenig weiß ich, wann.... also immer schön geduldig.... ;o)

Wünsch euch noch ein schönes WE!! :o)

glg wölfin


End file.
